Life at EHS
by ma531419
Summary: This is a school assignment. I'm Gabby Montez and I'm supposed to chronicle my life at EHS, from the first, what turned out to be eventful, day to now, a month before graduation...TROYELLA, CHAYLOR, ZEKEPAY, JELSI
1. Chapter 1: First Day Troubles

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: First Day Troubles

Let me first clarify that this is a school assignment. We're supposed to right a "short story", which can be as long as we want, about our life at EHS for our senior English Class. So I guess I'm going to start from the beginning, here it goes.

East High School of Albuquerque, New Mexico is the setting. EHS is a public school that is known for its cliques. No one, I repeat, no one is to step outside the status quo. My name is Gabriella Montez, and I began at EHS when I was a junior, so that is where my story really begins.

My mom and I move to a new city every summer for her job, my dad died in a car accident when I was 12, and we've moved every year since then. Albuquerque was just another city checked off on our list of places we've lived. However, this year was going to be different, you see my mom's company promised not to transfer her until after I graduated. At all my other schools I was known as "the freaky math girl", so I was expecting to slide in with the nerds here at East High. What I was expecting, turned out to be nothing that I got.

The first day of school, August 23rd. It had to be like 97 degrees outside, it was so hot. All I can remember is longing to be in San Francisco again, where there was always a cool breeze and the evenings were always perfect no matter how hot it got in the daytime. Plus, there was no humidity; I know right, what more can a girl ask for. I entered East High and made my way to the principle's office to get all the papers I would need. My mom was leaving that afternoon for a business trip in London, England for two months. I know that seems like a long time for a 16 year old to be home alone, but I got used to it really fast, so I wasn't really bothered by it. The principle showed me to my locker and then to my homeroom.

"The students at East High are very amiable." Principle Matusi assured me, "They'll help you find your classes." With that he left me outside Ms. Darbus' door: my homeroom teacher. When I walked in, it was not what I had expected. There was a stage at the front of the classroom. Yes, it is a regular classroom except for the stage; my first thought was "aren't stages supposed to be in the theatre?" Anyways, I walked to the front of the room and gave her the necessary papers just as the bell rang. She then made me face the class.

"Class," she began as she failed to get their attention, "QUIET!!" She screamed, "Thank you, now I'd like to tell you that summer break is OVER so you must listen to me. I'd like to introduce a new student. Class this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella, please tell the class where you moved from." She directed

"Oh, I came from San Francisco, California." Darbus nodded and told me to take the empty seat in the back. As I made my way to the back some jerk grabbed my ass, which seriously ticked me off, but because it was my first day I didn't say anything and just sat down.

The day was good in general; I made a couple of new friends who were on the Scholastic Decathlon Team or did theatre. Apparently the theatre girls are really smart so they hang with the "nerds". Their names are Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, also known as the "Ice Princess" for dumping a bucket of ice on a jock when they were making fun of Kelsi, Kelsi Neilson, and Miley Riggs.

Finally the end of the day came and I was putting my books back in my locker and taking out the ones that I needed for homework. Suddenly I heard a bang and looked up to find the jerk that grabbed my ass in homeroom leaning on the locker next to mine. I chose to ignore him in hopes that he would get bored and go away, but my hopes were in vain.

"Hey sexy" he said in a deep and what he probably thought was a seductive voice.

I simply nodded and continued what I was doing. When I shut my locker he grabbed my bag and pushed me against the recently closed door. I gasped a little as he positioned himself in such a way that I could neither kick nor hit him, he was obviously a pro at this. He began biting at my neck and kissing me all over my face. I kept struggling as a wave of panic drove through my body remembering my stalker Ryan Greene from Connecticut. I kept trying to get out of his grip when suddenly I freed my right arm. I hit him in the back of the neck with my fist, temporarily immobilizing him. Tears were streaming down my face as a I made a run for it completely forgetting my bag. Suddenly I tripped and fell straight into the arms of someone I'd never seen before. I looked up into the ocean blue eyes of a gorgeous boy, probably a junior too.

"Are you okay?" He asked in an extremely concerned voice.

Suddenly the words "Get back here bitch, no one runs off from me!" Rang through the air.

The cute boy positioned me behind him as my attacker approached. "Henderson." The cute boy said with such ice in his voice that it made me shiver.

I saw my attacker waver as he said, with much less confidence, "Bolton." The two stood there a while until "Henderson" finally left. The cute boy turned back and looked at me. I suddenly began sobbing my heart out, he quickly wrapped me in his arms and rocked me back and forth, just whispering comforting words in my ears. After about 10 minutes I finally stopped sobbing an looked at him.

"Thank you." I whispered

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm Troy Bolton." He held his hand out.

"Gabriella Montez." I shook his hand and we began walking out to our cars. After making sure I was okay he finally let me drive home. I was exhausted and my mom was already gone. I really hate her business trips, they leave me all alone, which sucks after being attacked like that. Oh well. I quickly made some dinner and began my homework. When I finished I put in a movie, which I fell asleep to.

The next day I made my way to my locker only to find Troy Bolton and a bunch of guys I didn't know hanging around my locker. I smiled at Troy as he asked, "Are you okay Ella? Yesterday was pretty rough for a first day. He hasn't tried anything has he?" He was really concerned, which made me giggle.

"I'm fine Troy, thank you. And 'Ella', hm…no one's called me that before." I smiled, "I like it."

"Good, cause you're stuck with it." He then proceeded to introduce me to his friends, Chad Danforth, who had a LOT of hair, and it was all curly, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, and Ryan Evans. They were all apparently on the basketball team, of which Troy was the captain.

Suddenly all my friends that I had made yesterday walked up. "Are these lunkheads bothering you Gabby?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor" I pointed out, "It's not very nice to call someone a lunkhead, and no they're not bothering me, on the contrary, they're very nice." I said smiling at Troy who simply smiled back.

"HOLD UP!" Chad said rather loudly, "You hang with the nerds and theatre freaks.?" He asked incredulously.

"Yea, so. Does it matter, they're nice." I said defensively, after all I was one of them.

"No one mixes cliques." Ryan said rather harshly. I looked at Troy a little hurt. After all, they were nice to me when they didn't' know I was a nerd. Why did that make so much difference?

"Oh, I see. Well, then I guess I'll be going with my friends." I stopped suddenly, "You two are twins aren't you." I said pointing to Ryan and Sharpay.

"Don't remind us." Shar scolded. I nodded and proceeded to walk off when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to find Troy.

"Yes." I said, a little coolly.

"Hey, I don't buy stock into that whole clique shit. I want to walk you to your homeroom. Will you let me." Looking into his ocean blue eyes, which looked so sincere, and seeing his million dollar smile that made me melt, how could I say "no"? So I simply nodded and he took my hand and walked me to Darbus' homeroom, which, consequently, we were all in. Our friends just stared in disbelief as the leader of the school, a jock for g-d's sake, walked down the halls with a nerd. But, in the end they all shrugged, whoever questioned Troy Bolton was really stupid, and even Jason wasn't dumb enough for that. So they let it be. What they didn't realize was that a really unhappy Scott Henderson was watching them the whole time, slowly plotting how he could get Gabriella.


	2. Chapter 2: Janitor's Hallway

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Janitor's Hallway

For the next two days Troy and I became increasingly close. We walked together to all of our classes and Troy even occasionally ate lunch at the girl's table, constantly urging me to eat lunch at his table, but every time I refused saying, "I'm not sure if your friends really approve of me. Troy, I'm a nerd, you're not supposed to be spending time with me."

"Well, I don't care what you are Ella, I like spending time with you." They had this conversation nearly everyday. Finally Troy decided to ask his friends if I was worrying about nothing. "Guys," Troy said, catching the ball that Zeke had thrown him in their 3 on 2 game during free period, "do ya'll like Ella? Do you really put that much into the whole clique thing?"

All the guys went silent, trying to figure out who would speak first. The truth was, they always thought that their captain belonged with a cheerleader, I mean, nerds and jocks weren't supposed to mix. Finally Zeke spoke, "They aren't supposed to mix with us Troy. She's a nerd, you're a jock. It just doesn't happen." He flinched, knowing the reaction that was coming his way now.

Instead of getting mad, however, he simply said, "It's good to know how you guys feel about this." He tossed the ball in the net, and walked to the locker room to change. "Should we follow him?" Jason asked cautiously breaking the silence that had followed.

"No" Chad firmly answered, "give him time, he'll cool down and come to his senses in no time. After all, it's just a girl, how wrapped up in her can he be?" What he didn't realize was that Troy was willing to give everything up for this girl, because she was different. After hearing what the guys thought, he decided to tell his dad that he wasn't feeling well and go home early, skipping basketball practice.

When Troy got home the first thing he did was grab the phone to call his cousin, Dylan, who was a freshman at Duke. "Dude, it's Troy."

"Yo, Troy! What's up man?" Dylan asked out of breath

"What have you been doing? You sound out of breath?"

"Baseball practice. So what's cooking?"

Troy paused, he always went to Dylan when he had a problem, he just hoped that he could look at this situation in its full light, "Okay, so I like this girl. The problem, if you see it as a problem, is that she's considered to be a nerd, and I'm a jock. Technically, according to EHS rules, as I'm sure you remember, we're not supposed to hang."

"What'd your friends say?"

"No, she's a nerd, I'm a jock, we can't spend time together."

"Well," Dylan said, choosing his words wisely, "What does your heart say?"

Troy didn't even hesitate, "I think I love her. Which is insane, I've only known her for a few days, but she just does stuff to me. I feel so incredible when I'm around her. Like I can do more than basketball. I don't know."

"Well, dude, there's your answer. You rule the school, you make the rules. If you wanna be with her you go for it. The cliques are bullshit and the cheerleaders are stupid and skanky (sorry if you're a cheerleader, it's just for the story!). I dated a member of the scholastic decathlon team remember?"

Troy smiled. His cousin always knew what to say, "Thanks Dylan. I gotta go, but I'll tell you how it ends."

MEANWHILE, AT SCHOOL

I walked out of my math class only to find Scott Henderson waiting for me, the jerk who attacked me if you don't remember. I looked at him and began to walk away. He didn't try to stop me, just followed me down the hallway, waiting on me to stop. I went to my locker to get books for free so I could study in the library. When he just stood by my locker not moving I decided maybe if I told him off, he'd leave me alone. "What do you want?" I asked rather harshly

"You baby…" He answered smoothly

"Yeah?" I questioned, when he nodded his head I continued, "Well I don't want you!" I slammed my locker and made my way to the library with him trailing me. Now right before the library there is this hallway that leads to a series of closets that the janitors put stuff in. Anyways, no one goes down this hallway. So as we were getting ready to pass it, Scott pulled me down to one of the unlocked closets. I screamed as he shoved me into a wall and started to try to get my top off. Now someone up above must have been looking out for me because at that exact moment…

"Guys," Ryan said carefully, "we really made Troy mad. He left school, and coach said that he wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be at practice." The guys were walking towards their English class, which was past the library.

"Did you hear that?" Zeke asked suddenly

"What?" Jason asked confused as usual

"There it is again…"

"No……… Get off me!" I whimpered from the closet.

"That's a girl!" Chad said racing down the hallway with Zeke, Ryan, and Jason hot at his heels.

When they opened the door they saw me struggling with Scott Henderson, I was trying to keep my clothes on and push him off of me at the same time, all the while crying desperately wanting Troy.

Chad and Zeke grabbed him off of me and Ryan wrapped me in his arms. Completely forgetting about my books and their English class, Chad and Zeke kept hold of Scott, while Ryan and Jason tried to soothe me as we made our way to the principal's office. When we got there the guys informed him about what they saw, and I told him about the first days attack, and about him grabbing my ass in homeroom. The principal had the guys leave him and told me that I could go home for the day.

The guys walked me to the hallway to get my books and then back to my locker to make sure I was okay. The truth was, I really wasn't. If I went home I'd be alone. As the guys watched me staring blankly into my locker, Zeke touched my shoulder making me jump a foot or so in the air. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

I just looked at them and asked, "Where's Troy?"

They looked at each other, unsure as to whether or not they should tell the truth or not, finally Ryan sighed and said, "He went home early, here's his address if you want to see him." I accepted the paper he wrote it down on and quickly packed up my backpack. I ran out to my car and sped to Troy's house ready to have a break down.

When I got there I sprinted up the steps to his front door, with tears already streaming down my face. I rang the bell and his mother answered the door. She looked at me and I could tell she was assessing my disheveled appearance. "Can I help you?" she finally asked politely.

When I went to speak I could only find one word, "Troy." I said through sobs. She looked at me once again and finally opened the door to let me in. Troy was sitting in the living room doing homework, or trying to, he really wasn't making much headway with it.

Troy heard the door shut and heard another sob, so he got up to see what was going on. He took one look in the front hall and saw me crying. He came running over and engulfed me in a huge hug. When I melted into his arms, sobbing even harder, he picked me up and carried me into the living room. We sat on the sofa with him rocking me and whispering sweet words in my ears until my crying finally subsided. Finally he pulled back enough to look me in the eyes and asked, "What happened Ella?"

"Scott." I said quietly. I felt Troy tense up beneath me and added quickly, "Zeke, Chad, Ryan, and Jason saved me. We went to the principal's office and Scott's in big trouble." Troy nodded and I continued, "He let me go home early, but I really didn't want to go home to an empty house, so Ryan gave me your address. I'm sorry for barging in on you-"

"Hey, Ella. It's okay, you're always welcome here." We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Troy leaned down and placed as sweet, short kiss on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Acceptance

I stayed at Troy's for the rest of the school day helping Troy with his homework, finally around 4:45 I made a move to go back home. Troy grabbed my arm and asked, "Is your mom going to be home?" He asked. I shook my head and he asked, "When will she be home?"

"In a little less than two months." Troy stared at me and grabbed my hand shouting to his mother that he'd be back in a few minutes. "Troy? Where are we going?"

"We're going to get you some clothes and then you're staying at my house until your mom gets home. There's no way I'm letting you stay home alone for that amount of time." I smiled at how caring he was and nodded my head, the truth was, I was too tired to fight with him.

We got to my house and I quickly called my mom at the hotel in England and left a message. I left Troy's home phone number in case of some emergency. Troy and I cleaned out the fridge, taking some of the food to his house. Then I packed up a couple of bags for the next few weeks. Finally, we went back to his house. When we got back there we went and put my stuff in his room and unloaded the groceries we brought back. He quickly explained to his mom the situation and she completely agreed that I should be staying with them and not at home alone, all the Boltons are just too sweet!

Troy and I finished our homework and were curled up on the sofa watching TV when the doorbell rang and Mrs. Bolton admitted Troy's friends, telling them that we were in the living room. We sat there, stealing kisses here and there, like we've been a couple for ages, when Chad suddenly cleared his throat to announce their presence.

We turned around to face Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason. "Can we talk?" Chad asked coolly. He had not been expecting to see us cuddled on the sofa sharing sweet kisses (I just realized that this is a little awkward to read!! Sorry Mr. Levenson, but you wanted the details!) Troy nodded and placed a small kiss on my lips before leading the guys to the backyard. I decided, because I'm such a curious person, to follow the guys and listen in.

"What's up?" Troy asked

"You weren't at practice." Zeke stated, a little upset. Troy was physically fine, he should've been at practice.

"I didn't feel well." He responded coldly

"You look fine." Ryan said just as coldly

"Emotionally, I wasn't. I just found out that my best friends don't like the girl I'm slowly falling in love with because she's not a cheerleader. Part of the reason I love her is because she's not a cheerleader. She's not fake, she's real. She doesn't care about what she looks like and isn't worried about how much weight she needs to lose. She's a human." By this time there were tears slowly sliding down my face, I couldn't (and still can't) believe that this guy existed. And he really cares about me.

"Look dude," Chad said impatiently, "that's fine, but she's not good enough for you because she's not popular."

Troy let out a groan of frustration, "Screw the cliques and EHS's stupid rules. If I'm the king of the school then I can make the rules and I say that we can date whoever we want to date. I mean come on Chad, you've loved Taylor since forever!"

"Whoa, McKessie? You like McKessie?" Ryan said laughing.

"Dude, you can't talk…Miley." Troy said in a duh tone

"Miley Riggs?" Zeke asked incredouosly

"What about you Zeke?" Troy asked "You're in love with the Ice Queen."

"What a minute. Dude you actually LIKE Sharpay?" Jason said with a confused look on his handsome face.

"Jase, two words: Kelsi Neilson." Troy countered.

Jason blushed and said, "I agree with Troy, and Kelsi's cute and sweet, what's not to love?" Chad, Zeke, and Ryan just stared at Jason in disbelief. He had crossed over to the dark side.

"Do you really love her?" Zeke asked quietly

"I've totally fallen for her. She makes me a better person. And I don't care what the school thinks…it's not up to them who I date, it's up to me." Troy said, with that he turned around to see me with tears running down my cheeks and a smile on my lips. He went up to me and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me close to him by the waist. When we pulled apart he took his class ring off his finger. "Ella," he began, "this isn't just a class ring. This is only given to the one person that one can envision spending the rest of their life with. Not a crush, or just a random girlfriend. I'm talking about THE ONE. My dad gave his to my mom, and I'd like you to have mine. If you want to be my girlfriend that is."

I looked at the ring and smiled. I held out my left hand so he could slip it on before saying, "I love you Troy!" We sealed it with a kiss. Not a passionate kiss, just a sweet kiss. We shocked the four guys, well except for Jason who was counting the bricks on the side of Troy's house...yeah I have no idea what he was doing, but then again, he is Jason, there really is no explanation.

Ryan came over and slapped Troy on the back, "Congrats man, I think you're right. You made a good choice. The cheerleaders aren't worth it when you can be with someone who wants to be with you for you, not because you're the captain, captain."

"Thanks dude." Troy said and they did a man hug thing (don't really know how to explain it.)

Zeke followed suite, congratulating Troy, but then shocked us all by giving me a big hug and saying, "Welcome to the family Baby Brie."

I looked at him and smiled and said, "Thanks Zeke, that means a lot."

Chad suddenly came running over, "Yeah, ya'll are right." Then he turned towards me and said, "Hot stuff, keep him in line." We all laughed at Chad's little nickname for me.

"Does anyone have a ladder?" Jason suddenly asked. We all looked at him and he just pointed up. Apparently the bricks got too far away for him to count. I really have no idea what goes through that boy's mind. We all shook our heads and said at the same time, "NO JASON!"

He sighed came over and gave me a hug, "Okay Briella Bella."

Before the guys went to leave Zeke said, "Baby Brie, you should sit with us tomorrow during lunch."

I looked at them, they were being so nice but all I could think about was my friends, "I don't know…what about my friends?"

"Baby," Troy said, "of course they can sit with us. Everyone needs to get along." I smiled and nodded my agreement. The guys finally left and Troy and I went back to our movie until it was time for dinner.

After dinner I helped Mrs. Bolton clean up and then Troy and I climbed the stairs to go to bed, we were so exhausted. It had been a long day.

AN: Read and Review. I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: The School's Reaction

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: The School's Reaction

The next day Troy and I walked into school hand in hand. This shocked everyone there. Troy was and jock and I was a nerd, this couldn't happen. We sighed at all of the glances we were getting, but chose to ignore them. We stopped by Troy's locker and then made our way to mine. When we got there I was a little surprised to see all the guys waiting for us. We said hello as I got my books. Then my friends came up, a little confused as to what was going on. I waved a greeting with my free hand. My right hand was intertwined with Troy's, so my left was the one I used.

Sharpay screamed, and I'm talking about a glass-shattering scream. She came running over to us with Taylor, Kelsi, and Miley trailing behind her. "What is on you hand?" She asked in a voice so loud that people were staring even more than before.

I looked at my ring finger, then a Troy and the guys, "Shit." I thought. "They're going to freak out on me." I took a deep breath and said, "Do NOT freak out on me now." When they all nodded and okay I continued, "Troy and I are dating." We sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

"When?" Taylor managed to choke out. She looked pissed, they all looked pissed.

"Yesterday." I said, barely above a whisper.

"So what?" Miley asked "You're a cheerleader now too?" She sarcastically spit out.

"No. Damn it guys, you know that I'd never stoop to that level. Troy's a nice guy; they're all decent guys. Just give them a chance. This whole clique stuff is bullshit anyways." With that I angrily stomped off with Troy trailing behind me, laughing quietly to himself with how headstrong I am.

We left a very shocked group of friends behind us. Zeke began to laugh hysterically, "Baby Brie…man she is a hoot!" He laughed, causing all the guys to laugh and agree with him.

"Are you guys okay with this?" Kelsi asked, mainly addressing Jason.

Jason smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Briella Bella's cool." The eight of them nodded in agreement and decided to make their way to homeroom for fear of getting a detention from Darbus.

The day passed as any other would. Scott Henderson wasn't even at school, so he couldn't bother me. The whole school was in a chatter about how Troy was dating a nerd, and not just any nerd, a new girl who was a nerd.

"This is unbelievable!" Colleen Traylor raged during lunch to her friends. They were all cheerleaders and Colleen was the leader of the gang. "He's dating a nerd. Not just any nerd, but one of Sharpay's friends. How can anyone be friends with the Ice Queen?"

"You're just mad because Sharpay was a better cheerleader than you." Tess Gibbs replied sharply. Colleen is the captain of the cheerleading squad and Tess is the co-captain. The two girls don't really like each other even though they're "best friends". Colleen shot Tess a look that said "Shut up." And Tess went back to filing her nails

After school I went with Troy to basketball practice since he was my ride home. "You girls can come if you want." I offered. "They wouldn't mind having an audience. It would boost their egos, even though they don't need it."

They four girls thought about the offer and finally agreed to go with me. "The least we can do is keep you company." Sharpay said.

"Right Pay, so this has nothing to do with watching Zeke practice." Taylor snickered.

"Watch it Taylor." Sharpay scolded, "You know you love Chad and his stupid comments." Kelsi laughed loudly at Taylor's embarrassment.

Taylor shot back, "Jason, honey, Jason." Miley laughed, Taylor was always quick with comebacks.

"Oh yeah Miley, what about Ryan?" Kelsi said sharply, causing all of them to get quiet except for me. I was having a hard time containing my laughter. They all glared at me, which made me quiet down a little bit. Finally we reached the gym and went to watch the guys practice.

For the next two weeks Henderson wasn't at school. He was suspended for his "stupidity" as Mr. Matusi put it. The school quieted down a bit. Troy and I weren't really such a novelty. As we found out, most of the school was happy that Troy had a girlfriend since he was so picky. They were also happy that it wasn't some ditzy cheerleader, but someone with a good head on their shoulders. Which was nice for me, I was welcomed into the school. The guys and the girls were getting along with the exception of Chad and Taylor. They were constantly fighting over this thing and that thing. Ugh, so annoying!

As Troy and I entered the cafeteria on Friday at lunch we walked over to our lunch table hand-in-hand to find Taylor and Chad at each other's throats.

"Chad you're absolutely ridiculous. I don't think I can be around you for more than five minutes without losing brain cells."

"Just because I'm not a know-it-all." He began mocking her.

"I am NOT a know-it-all, I just happen to have a very high IQ, unlike some people at this table."

"Are you referring to me or Jason?" Chad shot back

"Hey, don't bring Jason into this!" Kelsi defended, but Jason was too busy analyzing one of Zeke's chocolate chip cookies, completely entranced by whatever was so interesting.

"GUYS!" Troy yelled, silence immediately followed. "Thank you. Now if you two can't get along then you can't sit with us. We come to lunch to chill, not to play Dr. Phil. So shut up please!" Taylor and Chad didn't another word the whole period. They were both afraid of getting yelled at by Troy. I thought it was hilarious.

"You know Troy," I whispered, "we have reason to mock them for at least a week…"

Troy laughed and said, "Game on Ella!" I laughed and realized how lucky I was to have these amazing friends. It seemed like nothing could possibly go wrong. Little did I know that Colleen was furiously watching Troy and me as we fed each other and shared little kisses.

"That little bitch is going to pay for taking my man away from me." Colleen fumed.

"He never was your man." Tess pointed out.

AN: Read and Review!

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 5: The Break Ups

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: The Break Ups

Author's Note: I just want to clarify that anything that happened while I wasn't there, that I felt was necessary for my story, was told to me by either Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Ryan Evans, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Neilson, or Miley Riggs. Oh and I'm not covering everyday of my life, just the highlighted version of it.

It seemed that the school surprisingly enough did not have any problems with Troy and me dating. I always found this really weird because the school was so cliquey. And it wasn't like I was the only one mixing it up. The theatre group and the nerds were sitting with the jocks, well at least my group was. What I really didn't realize was that Colleen Traylor had rallied everyone behind her to split Troy and me up.

It was a Friday afternoon when Troy and I entered the school hand-in-hand like always. We'd been dating for about three weeks and no one seemed to have a problem with this, even the cheerleaders were leaving us alone. We met up with the rest of the gang, which was officially coupled off as of Monday, Taylor and Chad made the final, seemingly unhappy couple. They were always fighting, but they swore they were happy so whatever. We all went to homeroom and then on to our respective classes before meeting at Taylor and mine's lockers before lunch.

However, unbeknownst to us, in the gym that morning a group of students met and they were led by the cheerleaders, or Barbies as we like to call them. Colleen Traylor stood up in front of a group of 100 or so students that had agreed to meet her in the gym that morning.

"Okay" she began in her Valley Girl accent, "So does anyone here approve of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton's relationship?" Not a single hand went up, so she continued, "Good then I have a plan to split them up."

All the students began talking excitedly at once. "QUIET!" Colleen yelled. The gym fell so quiet you could here a roach squeak its legs together. "Now it is of my understanding that Gabriella has had some relationship trouble in the past and doesn't always trust her boyfriends now." There were nods among the students, "Well then I propose that we spread a little rumor that Troy wasn't faithful to her and that he's only dating her to get good grades. After all his grades were pretty low, now that they're dating they're SOOOO much better. It is also my understanding that if his grades got too much lower then he would be benched for the rest of the season, costing us the championship. So wouldn't he date a nerd to keep his grades up?" She asked innocently twisting the facts so that the students would see it her way.

Everyone agreed and one student stood up, "Why don't we say that Troy is secretly dating a cheerleader behind Gabriella's back? That would break them up for sure. It's a disgrace that the captain of our basketball team is dating a nerd!" All the students cheered at this.

"But who should we say he's dating? The person would have to agree to the plan after all." Colleen pointed out.

"Ugh! Colleen just say he's dating you. Case closed. Can we go now? I don't have time to get a detention from Darbus." Tess said, storming out of the gym.

"Good then it's settled, everyone knows what to do?" Colleen asked. When they nodded, "Oh and we should say that Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason are also involved. Might as well end all the bad at once right." Everyone nodded again and filed out of the gym as the bell rang.

Sharpay, Taylor, and I all sat in our A.P. Chemistry class that morning. Since the class had an odd number of students the three of us got to be lab partners and squeeze in at one table. Sitting behind us two girls were "gossiping" about the latest drama. Now I don't usually listen in to gossip conversations, but this one caught my attention.

"Didn't you hear Susan?" A redhead asked her lab partner.

"What Tory?' The blond asked curiously

"Troy Bolton is using Gabriella Montez."

"What? What do you mean? Oh my g-d you have to explain that to me right now!" Susan exclaimed

"Well, apparently he's dating Colleen Traylor behind Gabriella's back. He's only using her to get good grades. Apparently his grades are pretty lousy, if they don't stay up he can't play on the basketball team this season, he'll be benched for the championship and we'll lose to West High!" Tory explained.

"No freaking way?" Troy nodded her confirmation.

"And all of his friends are involved, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan!" Tory whispered. As the bell rang. I felt immobilized, Taylor and Shar had apparently overheard the conversation too.

"We need to talk to Kelsi and Miley now." Taylor said, "But in a place the guys won't find us."

"Yeah let's go. You guys can put your stuff in my locker since the guys will be waiting by yours" Taylor nodded her agreement. Gabby still hadn't said anything, she just followed Taylor and Sharpay to Sharpay's locker. Once their books were safely stashed away they caught Kelsi and Miley heading off to meet the guys.

"Wait, girls we need to talk without the guys around." Taylor said, in a low voice.

"What's up with Gabs?" Kelsi, she asked noticing me being strangely quiet.

I, however, was listening intently to all of the conversations around me, taking in all of the information that people seemed to hand me on a silver platter. All the conversations seemed to center around Troy, Colleen, they guys, and me. Troy was cheating, and they guys knew. They were condoning it and leading the girls on while they were hooking up with other random cheerleaders. I noticed the group starting to drift towards the back doors of the school and decided to follow.

The guys, at the same time, were waiting by my locker. "Where are they?" Chad impatiently tapped his foot.

"Why don't we check the lab?" Troy suggested. When they found they weren't there they decided to split up and check all their girlfriends' regular places. 20 minutes later they met in the cafeteria. They went and sat at their usual table alone and dejected.

"They weren't anywhere!" Zeke sighed exasperated. They all agreed and began to worriedly nibble on their lunches. None of them had much of an appetite.

During free period that day the girls were still missing. What they guys didn't know was that the girls had slipped out the back entrance of the school and were sitting on picnic tables near the dumpsters.

"I can't believe that your brilliant idea was to sit near the dumpsters Miley." Sharpay scolded

"Well have the guys found us yet?" The little brunette countered. Sharpay fell silent.

"It could just be gossip." I suggested. This was the first time I'd spoken. All through lunch and now the beginning of free period I had been unusually quiet.

"G," Miley began, "They're lunkhead basketball players, they might just play us to keep their grades up for the big game."

"Basketball's all they think about." Taylor reminded her.

I'd been having an internal battle. I'd been cheated on in New Jersey, and then stalked in Connecticut, so let's just say my track record was not the best. "What if Troy was cheating on me and using me?" I thought, "But what if they're rumors started by Colleen?" I couldn't figure it out in my head. I sighed as the bell rang and decided to just let it play out for the rest of the day and figure it out tomorrow. I told the girls my plan and we made our way to gym, which was with the guys.

When we walked in the gym the guys were already there. Troy came running up to me. He engulfed me in a huge hug, "Ella I was so worried that something had happened to you. We couldn't find you girls at lunch and went looking for ya'll. Are you okay?" He finally took the time to look in my eyes, "Is something wrong baby?"

" You tell me." When he looked confused I walked over to the other girls, who were being equally as cool.

Finally the day came to an end. I'd heard the same thing all day from everyone. One girl even came over to apologize for Troy's actions. I suddenly felt like crying. I knew it was true, I had to get out of his house. I wanted my mom. I decided to walk home instead of going with the girls to the guys' basketball practice. From there I would pack up and head to London.

When I got home I jotted a note to Troy and packed my bags. I grabbed my car keys and headed home. Thankfully Mrs. Bolton was at the store. Once I got home I grabbed my passport and called the airport. I got a ticket set-aside for me and headed out once again. I called Sharpay's phone and left a message detailing where I was going. I asked her not to tell they guys. Troy would find out when he read the letter on his bed.

Sharpay and the girls were sitting in the gym talking quietly while their boyfriends were practicing. Sharpay's phone suddenly went off indicating that she had a message. She listened to it and then one by one let Taylor, Kelsi, and Miley listen to it. "She's gone." Kelsi whispered.

"It's over. These guys don't deserve to have the satisfaction of thinking that they can play us." Sharpay said standing up angrily.

The other girls followed suit. Sharpay marched onto the basketball court and caught the ball that Troy was passing to Zeke without even flinching.

"Girls I want you off the court right now." Coach Bolton ordered

"Not now." Miley countered.

Sharpay walked over to Zeke. In a loud and clear voice she said, "It's over. I don't like being played so you can just forget it. Oh and good luck passing chem. without me." With that she stalked out of the gym leaving a confused and upset Zeke in her wake.

Taylor then turned to Chad, "I was right when I called you guys a bunch of lunkhead jerks, it's so beyond over. I don't fancy getting hurt or wasting my time with you." Chad stood there dumbfounded as Taylor followed Sharpay out of the gym.

Ryan began shaking involuntarily as Miley approached him. "I thought I was smart, but apparently not because I dated you even though my better judgment told me not to. So I'm going to try to correct my mistake. We're through." She slowly made her way to the door, leaving her now ex-boyfriend really upset.

Kelsi approached Jason a little slower. "I thought you were different." She said in a voice barely above a whisper as tears formed in her eyes. "How could you play me like that Jason. I know you're not a genius, but you've always been the sweetest guy, how could you do this? Never mind, I don't want to know, we're officially over." She ran out of the room as tears began to flow freely down her pretty face.

"What just happened?" Troy asked. His friends just stared at him, all upset as Coach Bolton blew the whistle for the game to resume. They four guys that just had their hearts broken played like crap for the rest of the practice.

When Troy got home he walked in and went straight to his room, expecting to find Ella there. What he found was a letter. He opened it up and read it aloud.

Troy-

I can't believe I let myself fall for you. I can't believe I actually believed that you loved me like I love you. Well, turns out I was so very wrong. If you were so concerned about your grades you could have just asked me to tutor you if you wanted to be with your precious Colleen. And to drag my friends into this was despicable. You, Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Ryan should be ashamed of yourselves. Anyways, it's over if you haven't already figured that out. I'm sorry this isn't eloquently written, but I'm pretty upset now. You broke my heart Troy Bolton. Don't bother going to my house, I'm not there. I'm going to England to be with my mom. I don't think I can look at you now. So have a nice life and I hope that Colleen was worth it.

Gabriella

Troy stood there shocked. Ella had left him? She really thought that he'd cheated on her and had used her? What? How? He didn't have any idea of what was going on. The rest of the night he stayed in his room. He wasn't hungry, he didn't feel like doing any homework or anything. He just sat there. He tried to call me, but I wouldn't answer his phone calls.

The next day Troy woke up with a start. How could he be so stupid? Colleen Traylor started the rumor of course. "I'll bet he got the cheerleaders and some stupid students on her side too." He mumbled as he quickly got ready. His parents had read the letter last night and found out what he knew about it, which was that she was wrong and he didn't know where she got the idea from.

Troy walked in the school and everyone stopped. Gabriella was not with him. And he looked angry. His friends were all waiting in their usual place by Gabby's locker as Troy passed by without so much as a glance at them. He went straight to Colleen's locker. "What the hell is this?" he asked thrusting the letter in her hands.

His friends had followed him to his destination and were watching. "I guess she's insecure. But you gotta admit, her idea of us hooking up isn't too bad is it now Troykins?" She flirted obnoxiously with him.

"No that is a repulsive idea, Colleen Traylor, I have never and will never like you. I love Gabriella Montez and G-d help me she will be back here soon." He stormed off leaving his friends more than a little confused. He quickly made his way back home to get his passport. He was going to England.

During that time, I had landed in England and hailed a cab. I made my way to the hotel, my mom had given me her room number and left a key at the front desk. I obtained the key and made my way up to our room. Once I was settled in I decided to take a nap. I looked at my phone and saw 25 missed calls from Troy. "He's not going to give up easily is he?" I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep unaware that a very distressed Troy was getting ready to fly halfway around the world to win me back.

AN: So this was pretty long, I hope you liked it! Read and Review!

Mollie XOXO


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: Explanations

I got up to the sound of my mom typing on her computer. "Hey mom." I smiled, my eyes were all puffy and red and my face was tearstained.

"Oh mija!" She exclaimed, "Baby, I'm sure Troy didn't cheat on you, even so, it's not worth it to cry over a boy." I smiled, even though she was gone all the time she was so supportive.

"I know mom, it's just tough. I think I fell in love with him. No I know I love him. He was so sweet and I don't know. But I guess he's happier with Colleen." I sighed and decided to take a shower.

That night my mom and I went to dinner with her boss and a couple of her co-workers. She was particularly close to one, Michael Gibbs. He lived in Albuquerque too.

When we got back up to the room I grabbed my phone and texted Pay:

"Hey Pay, I'm safely in London. I hope every1 is doing ok. You can call me. I left the hotel # on your cell. Love Boo."

About 15 minutes later, while I was reading my book there was a call on the hotel phone. My mom answered it and nodded a lot before saying "That's fine. Yes you may tell him. Thank you." She smiled at me and said she had to run a quick errand, but she'd be right back. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her key and left. I continued reading my book.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door. I sighed as I got up to answer it. I was, needless to say, shocked. "Troy." I managed to choke out as tears welled up in my eyes. I was suddenly pushed back against the door as Troy's lips came crashing down on mine in the most earth-shattering, passionate, love-filled kiss I'd ever received.

When we pulled apart I had tears streaming down my face and Troy huskily whispered, "Can I come in Ella? Just to explain. Please?" I was at a loss for words so I just nodded.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, it was text from Pay.

"Troy's on his way to London. I don't know if they're telling the truth or not but it may have been set up by Colleen and friends. Love Pay."

"Thanks for the warning Pay." I mumbled as I looked back up at Troy, losing myself once again in his ocean blue eyes. "Explain, you have 5 minutes." I commanded.

He simply nodded, "Colleen has been planning this Ella, she has some sick idea that I'd want to date her. You know I don't give a shit about cliques I love you. And my grades are irrelevant. If I only wanted my grades to be better I would've asked you to tutor me. When I fell for you I didn't know anything about you. All I knew was that I wanted to get to know you. I still do, there's still so much I don't know. I love you. I don't even remotely like Colleen, in any way shape or form. Please Ella Bella, believe me." He finally took a breath.

I was sobbing as I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "Take me home?" I asked in a whisper.

"Oh yeah." He smiled and began to kiss me. We shared a few kisses before I began packing. "We're going to be so jet-lagged by the time we get home." He laughed.

"Then we just might have to take a couple of days off from school." I suggested. He groaned and replied, "Just keep packing Ella." I smiled and giggled.

My mom returned and called the airport for two tickets that left in 4 hours. Once we got home I apologized to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton for the inconvenience I had caused. They assured me that it was no problem and Troy and I rolled into bed.

The next day we grudgingly got up for school. "Next time I promise to run away to somewhere in this time zone." I sighed as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Yeah please do, since I'm the one that has to chase you down." I giggled.

We walked into school hand-in-hand and I smirked triumphantly as we marched past the teenagers. Everyone was waiting at my locker when we arrived. The girls were standing on one side and the guys on the other. They weren't talking and the air was full of tension.

"Okay, enough is enough. I'm sorry that I ran off and caused these ridiculous break ups. The guys are telling the truth. This was all planned by Colleen." The girls still looked at me skeptically.

Then Tess came waltzing over, "She's telling the truth. Colleen's a bitch, you all know that, she just wanted Troy. She figured she'd just ruin everyone's life to get him."

"Why are you telling us this?" Miley asked.

"Cause it's the truth."

"Then why are you friends with her?" Taylor asked

Tess just smirked, "That's just the way it is. You don't really choose you're friends, they just gravitate towards you. But you can choose you're boyfriends, and you girls, ya'll have the finest selection in the school, they're loyal and true. Stick together."

"But you seem nice." Kelsi timidly spoke up, "Why would Colleen gravitate towards you?"

"Oh I'm not really nice." Tess smirked again, "I just don't like Colleen and I find you two," She pointed towards Troy and me, "cute and perfect for each other." With that she strutted off in her six-inch heels.

"That was weird. Now do you believe me?" I questioned.

Sharpay threw her arms around Zeke, "I'm really sorry." Tears were forming in the ice queens eyes, "I should've talked to you first." Zeke gave her a kiss and said, "it's okay baby girl."

Kelsi smiled shyly at Jason, "Do you forgive me Jason? I let myself get carried away. I know it's not an excuse though." Jason wrapped her in a big bear hug and whispered comforting things in her ears.

"Miley?" Ryan asked, Miley ran up and threw herself into his arms as she cried her apologies to him.

Taylor remained quiet and thoughtful, I nudged her, "Fine I apologize Chad, I was wrong and you were right."

"Wait I was right? ME?" His voice was slowly rising.

"Don't let it get to your head, I mean it had to happen once in your lifetime." Chad thought about this, shrugged, and said, "I don't know what I see in you McKessie."

"You? I don't know why I bother with you?" She fumed.

As they continued to argue we made our way to homeroom, yes everything was falling back into place again.

AN: Read and Review.

Mollie XOXO


	7. Chapter 7: Winter Formal Preparations

Disclaimer: I own nothing (for some reason I always type I won nothing and have to change it lol)

AN: Go see the new Indiana Jones…AMAZING

Chapter 7: Winter Formal Preparations

Author's Note: Okay Mr. L, here's the low down: nothing really happens for a while, I mean we go to school, my mom comes home, she goes away again only I stay at Pay's house. I mean it's not story worthy. So I'm going to skip a few uneventful months.

JANUARY (RIGHT AFTER CHRISTMAS BREAK)

Okay so my school has this dance, it's called Winter Formal. It's apparently a pretty big deal, which I didn't know and still don't understand. So about two weeks before this dance, the entire school could not stop talking about it. I began to wonder what it was and decided to ask Troy.

At lunch we were all sitting at our usual table doing our usual thing. I was basically sitting on Troy's lap as we fed each other and were all cute. Pay was next to me and she and Zeke were whispering to each other as he was feeding her his latest masterpiece, Kelsi was explaining something obvious to Jason, Miley and Ryan were just chatting about basketball and theatre, and of course, Chad and Taylor were obnoxiously arguing about something. We've all just learned to ignore them.

"Troy?" I spoke up

"Yeah baby girl?" He answered me, G-d he's so sweet!

"What's up with this Winter Formal?" I asked without hesitation

"What do you mean 'what's up with Winter Formal'? It's the junior's biggest dance Boo! Oh you don't have a dress? We'll just have to fix that. After school girls we are SO skipping the guys practice to get Gabby a dress." Sharpay interrupted.

"You don't have a dress?" Taylor asked incredulously. I shook my head no and all the girls gasped.

"I'm so sorry Baby. I totally forgot to bring it up. I forgot about it." Troy apologized.

"You forgot about Winter Formal?" The guys were staring at Troy in disbelief. You see Winter Formal is only for the junior's and the dates they choose to bring (any grade any school except West High).

"Why is it such a big deal that he forgot. Not like it really matters it's just a dance." I pointed out, but it was to deaf ears.

"Troy how could you forget? You know that you're going to be crowned Winter King. You're the freaking king of the school! You have to look perfect." Sharpay went on and on, but Troy and I decided to tune her out.

"Rooftop garden?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, and as everyone was yelling at us and talking about how important this so called dance was we slipped away to go to our favorite hiding spot: the Science Club's rooftop garden.

"So, looks like I'm dating the Winter King." I joked with him.

"Ugh, don't remind me. All this crap is just too much, I'd much rather be normal and unnoticed." He complained

"Careful what you wish for." I warned, "Might come true, and trust me: not being noticed sucks. You get walked all over, and sat on and it's just not fun." Troy frowned and nodded his agreement. "So tell me, what do I need to know about all this?" I asked with a smile.

"It's just like any other dress I suppose. The Evans are letting us use their limo. You girls will probably all get ready together. We guys will, we do every year. Then the limo picks us up and we go get ya'll. Maybe we'll get ready together at the Evans. I'm sure Sharpay will want to be there, and that's usually where we are. Then we go, we dance and eat, they crown the King, we dance more, and then we leave. Usually there's some sort of after party. I think Ryan might be hosting it this time." He commented

"Wait, I thought this was only for juniors?" I queried him

"It is. Freshmen don't have a dance. Sophomores have the Homecoming Dance, juniors have Winter Formal, and then seniors have Prom. Each dance is essentially the same, they just get dressier." He grumbled.

I laughed, "I guess Pay will help me out."

"Haha have fun with her, she and Miley are going to probably kill you, and spend all your money." He joked

"Great…" I sarcastically replied.

After school, the four us piled into Sharpay's car and headed to mall. "Okay so where do we start?" I timidly asked Sharpay who had completely taken control, which was really scary (and still is).

"Ugh you are so uneducated!" She groaned. I just sighed and mentally kicked myself for ever agreeing to this. We made our way in and out of practically every store in the mall, which is huge by the way (don't really know the size of any malls in Albuquerque, never actually been there).

After 2 hours we found a dress that everyone agreed on. I thought that this was just supposed to be about me, but nooooooo we have to please everyone. Anyways, it was floor-length with gray, black, and pink patterns and a sort of empire waist, oh and it's strapless. (UK Premiere of HSM 2 dress).

"So we're done now. Right? I mean we can go home?" I was currently staying at Pay's house while my mom was in New York for three weeks.

"Ha, no we still have to get you shoes and a bag." Kelsi answered for Sharpay.

I groaned, "When will the nightmare end?" I really hate shopping, another reason for Troy to love me: he never has had to carry my shopping bags or run in and out of shops with me.

After ANOTHER hour of torture we finally got to go home. We dropped Taylor and Kelsi off at their houses and then lugged my bags into the guest room, where I hung my dress up and put the other useless crap away. Now all I had to do was wait 2 weeks for Winter Formal, hopefully I'd blow Troy away.

AN: Review please!

Mollie XOXO


	8. Chapter 8: Perfect Couples

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Perfect Couples

Finally the night of Winter Formal came. I was so glad that all this crap was going to be over. I never really liked getting all dressed up and the two weeks before the dance were really stressing Troy's and my relationship.

FLASHBACK

"Troy do you want to go to the dance with me?" Colleen gushed to Troy. She was "seductively" leaning on Troy's locker, with her foot propped up and her skirt hiked up.

"No Colleen, I'm going with my girlfriend. Do you remember her? The one you tried to get to break up with me?" He asked as he gently pushed her out of the way so he could put his stuff away before lunch.

"Oh Troysie." Colleen cooed, " You know I didn't do that. That was just some rumor that was made up, probably by Tess."

"Don't you dare drag me into your web of lies Colleen Marie Traylor." Tess said as she clacked by in her four inch heels.

Troy cocked his head as if to say "I told you so".

"Oh she's a wretched girl." Colleen mumbled.

"Yeah, well I know this place runs ramped with rumors, most of them are started by you. So leave me alone." Troy yelled as he slammed his locker shut. When he turn around he collided with me. "El, I was just on my way to your locker." He explained.

"Yeah, well I figured you got, caught up in other matters." I sighed looking at Colleen.

"Well, they're not important." Troy shot a glare in Colleen's direction as she stomped off causing both of us to laugh.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now it was the big day. Sharpay came barging in my room as I stepped out of the shower with Kelsi, Taylor, and Miley trailing behind her.

"Okay, the boys will be here in an hour to get ready with Ryan." Sharpay began explaining. "Ryan's promised to keep him on his story of the house." Sharpay's house, well mansion really, is three stories tall. On the first story is the kitchen, living rooms, studies, etc…on the second is Ryan's room and her parent's room, and Sharpay's room. On the third story is two guest bedrooms and another living room. We had moved everything to the third story, where I was staying, and had taken over both of the huge bedrooms to get ready.

"As I was saying," Sharpay continued, "Kelsi, Taylor, and Miley are going to shower. Kelsi, you go to mine, Taylor can use Boo's, and Taylor go into the other guest bedroom. Boo and I have already showered. Then we'll start getting ready. First we'll lay out all of our clothes. Then we'll do our nails, then hair, then make-up, then we'll get dressed and then the limo will be here and just like that," she snapped, "we'll be done and look fabulous." She clapped her hands twice and everyone jumped and began to move to where they needed to be.

I went and got into some clothes before laying out everything. I began putting the essentials for the evening in my clutch. I sighed and continued what I was doing. The doorbell rang, but I ignored it. I knew the guys were going to start showing up soon. But then it rang again, and it kept ringing.

I groaned, "fine, I'll answer it." I mumbled. I made my way downstairs and went to answer the door.

"Well it's about time." Ryan said.

"Well it's your house," I retorted, "how come you don't have a key?"

"Cause I forgot!" he smiled as the other guys followed him inside.

I grumbled, "Idiots." And made my way back upstairs. The guys just gave me weird looks, but nonetheless made their way to Ryan's room with their suits in tow.

Finally everyone was out of the shower and all the clothes were laid out for the night. We all picked out our nail colors and began to give each other manicures and pedicures. Once that was over we began the real torture: hair.

Pay put mine in a messy bun, and I did a similar style for her. Kelsi's was curled and left down. Taylor's was straightened and pulled half-way up, and Miley's was curled and pulled into a bun with curls hanging down. Then we did our make up. Finally we put our dresses on and began to finish up.

"GIRLS GET DOWN HERE OR WE'LL BE LATE." Ryan called from downstairs.

"SHUT UP OR DIE RYAN!" Sharpay threatened her brother, causing all of us to giggle.

After about 10 more minutes we made our way down to the waiting guys.

"Girls, let's go down one at a time. Not only will it drive them INSANE it'll put emphasis on what we're wearing." Sharpay suggested. We all agreed and Miley began to make her way down the stairs.

Miley made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a knee length black dress that fit every curve of her body perfectly. It came down low in the back, and showed off her tan to an advantage. Ryan gulped when he saw her. "Miley you look… Wow." He said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks" she replied. He quickly slipped the corsage around her tiny wrist and pulled her to the side as Kelsi began to make her entrance.

In a floor length, subtle, green dress she slowly made her way down the steps, never breaking eye contact with Jason. He smiled as she tucked a curl nervously behind her ear.

"Kelsi, you look amazing." Jason said, pulling the curl back to frame her face. He placed a small kiss on her lips and slipped a small corsage on her wrist.

Kelsi smiled and slightly adjusted his bow tie, "You look so handsome." She whispered. He smiled and gave her another kiss. Just then there was the sound of heels on the wooden staircase. Everyone turned to see Taylor.

"Woah." Chad breathed. Taylor smiled at her boyfriend's reaction. "Taylor you look…woah…I don't even know…"

"Well your vocabulary isn't very big." Taylor said with a slight smirk that turned into giggles as Chad ran up to her, picked her up, and spun her in a circle. Once he placed her on her feet he gave her a quick kiss before putting a blue and white corsage on her wrist that matched her knee length baby blue dress.

From the top of the stairs arguing could be heard. "Boo get your ass down there now."

"No Pay, you can go it's fine." Pay sighed, "Why?"

"Cause you've been dancing around here wanting Zeke to see you since you put that dress on. Now get." I pushed her towards the staircase.

Sharpay turned before she headed down, "Thanks Boo."

"Scat." I demanded with a smile.

Sharpay did as she was told and made her way down the steps, one by one. He knee length gray dress with a hot pink belt at the empire waist hugging her perfectly. Her pink stilettos making her legs look miles long. Zeke drew in a breath when he saw her.

Once she was in front of him he let it out and said, "Wow, Shar. You're breath-takingly gorgeous." She blushed at his compliment and he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

She turned in his arms as he slid a corsage on her wrist and waited as I began to descend the stairs. Troy stopped breathing when he saw me. My floor length gown flowing all around me. The colors brought out my tanned skin. We kept eye contact as Troy met me at the bottom of the steps.

"You're, without a shadow of a doubt, the prettiest woman that has ever walked the planet." I blushed and straightened his tie.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself Bolton." I smiled as he leaned down, his lips crashing onto mine in a passionate kiss that everyone in the room could feel. Surprisingly Chad made no remarks and everyone patiently waited until we were done.

Finally we made our way to the limo outside. Once we all piled in, a radio war between Chad and Jason immediately ensued. "Guys, come on. It's just the radio. Does it really matter? Let's all get along and enjoy the night." I suggested and Sharpay took over the radio from her end of the limo, cutting off the controls from Chad and Jason's side. She smirked at the surprised looks on their faces.

The white stretch limo pulled up and Jason opened the door. Cameras started flashing, this was the limo that everyone was waiting for. It held Troy Bolton. The junior class went all out for this dance, it was Oscars style and there was everything down to a red carpet. Jason held out his hand and Kelsi stepped out smiling. She and Jason linked arms as they made their way into the open doors, stopping to talk to the "reporters", which consisted of people from lower grades from the year book staff.

Chad followed Kelsi out of the limo, he smiled to the cameras as Taylor made her own way out of the limo, sighing at her boyfriend's forgetfulness. Chad quickly turned around to apologize and she smiled her acceptance, at least he was sweet. Next out was Ryan. He held out his hand to Miley who proudly accepted his arm as they made their way in. Then came Zeke, he held a hand out to Sharpay who accepted it and they made their way into the dance too.

And lastly it was the couple they had all been waiting for, Troy and me. Troy stepped out of the limo, to be greeted by flashes and shouts. He smiled and waved slightly before turning his attention to me, I stepped out, one leg at a time in a true movie star fashion. I accepted Troy's hand and we quickly intertwined our fingers as we made their way down the "red carpet". We were constantly stopped for pictures and "interviews" before we were finally allowed to enter.

We went and found our table, which had 10 reserved seats for our group. We sat down and the guys immediately took off their coats. We girls all laughed at them, they were so adorable. I was sitting there waiting for someone to tell me what to do, there were already people dancing, and some were eating.

"Let's eat I'm hungry." It was more of a command than a suggestion, and of course it came from Chad. We all laughed and made our way to the buffet, where we served ourselves what we wanted. Then we went back to our table and ate. Once Troy and I were done he turned to me,

"Wanna dance." He held his hand out to me. I giggled and accepted it, he led me to the dance floor just a slow song came on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close to him by my waist. I laid my head on his chest as we swayed slowly to the beat. Before we knew it all our friends were on the dance floor.

After about an hour of non-stop dancing They asked us to clear the dance floor. We happily obliged and made our way to our seats. Troy pulled me onto his lap and I giggled. The head of the dance committee, Cameron Jacoby made her way to the stage. She gladly accepted the mic from the D.J. and stood center stage.

"It's that time guys." She began, "It's time to announce the Winter King and Queen." Everyone cheered and looked at Troy and Colleen. Apparently they always won everything.

When the cheering didn't stop Darbus climbed the steps to the stage, "QUIET" she shouted and it got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Um thanks, Mrs. Darbus," Cameron stuttered before collecting herself and saying, "The envelope please," someone handed her an envelope, "And the Winter King is: Troy Bolton." Everyone cheered and I got off his lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips as a congratulations. Everyone was yelling and screaming and not shutting up so Darbus stood back up. When we saw this we all got really quiet again. "And the Winter Queen is: Gabriella Montez".

I froze, I was the what? I couldn't believe it. I thought Colleen was supposed to win this. Everyone was screaming and cheering, but I was too shocked to move. Troy came down and scooped me up in his arms bridal style and carried me to the stage, where I was crowned. I looked at him and said, "What?" he laughed and kissed me, fairly passionately, in front of the entire class.

"Awwws" from the girls echoed through they room, and "Yeah mans" from the guys.

"And now it's time for the King and Queen's dance" Cameron said into the mic before handing it back to the D.J. Troy carried me down to the dance floor before setting me down on the floor again. I smiled at him as Something Inside, from the August Rush soundtrack came blaring through the speakers as we swayed to the tune.

Soon Sharpay and Zeke joined us, causing Ryan, Miley, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi to also join us. Our class watched as the most unlikely couples danced gracefully to the music. They soon realized, that we weren't unlikely couples that were mismatched, that these popular jocks weren't meant to be with cheerleaders, that they were meant to be with us: level headed, smart, headstrong, good people. That it was okay for us to break the status quo. And with that people began to stand up and clap for us. Until Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale came on and the dance floor was packed once again.

Everyone was happy having a good time except for one person, Colleen Traylor.

AN: Okay so I hope you enjoyed this, I'd love 10 reviews before I update again please!!

Mollie XOXO


	9. An Author's Stupidity

Okay so you all are probably wondering: "What the fuck (excuse me) is going on here. Why are all these chapters, that we've already read, being sent to my email address or suddenly reposted?" Well I have a very simple, yet complex answer for you guys.

The simple part: Those stories were all deleted so I had to repost them. Thankfully Learning to Breathe, L.A. Adventures, Ride of Your Life, and my oneshots (which would have been a pain in the ass to repost)

The complicated part: how they got unposted or whatever. Well, I was doing some cleaning…yeah, I know that's scary, and I tried to take down old author's notes and then chapters wouldn't open when I went back to reread stuff for updates and it was all confusing and I was like "shit, maybe I should log off" so I did and it didn't help so then I was all, "maybe if I turn my computer off?" so I did. Basically nothing worked, which I don't understand so I finally just deleted those stories and had to repost them.

Word to the wise, don't mess with things you know nothing about…ask an adult for help…or well, someone who knows what they're doing lol, I'm pretty dumb, or at least I feel that way…so basically that's why you all are confused…sorry, my bad, seriously though, it made no sense.

So I have updated a couple of my stories this glorious evening, or well, morning it's 12:25 here in Jacksonville, Florida lol…hm, well I think I'll keep updating seeing as how I'm not tired even though I should be.

Sorry for the inconvenience….

Mollie XOXO


	10. A Quick Author's Note

A Quick Author's Note

I just wanted to explain to you guys what's going on in my head before I update.

A New Life is slowly coming to an end. I know it may not seem like it yet, but I'm guessing about six more chapters and then it's done.

I know I haven't been updating any stories except A New Life lately, but that's because I have I pretty much figured out in my head. So I'm not 100 percent positive yet, but I think I may finish that before I update another story.

I have some ideas for Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye swirling around my head right now. So, if I do other updates it'd be one of those stories.

Life at EHS is officially on hold. I'm not touching it until I finish off one of my stories, most likely A New Life. I think I have one too many stories taking up space in my small brain. I'm really sorry that Life at EHS is the one put on hold for those of you who really like the story, but I really have no idea what to do for it. If anyone had any ideas for that story please PM me and I'll save it until I update.

As for my oneshots. I've had people asking me when I was going to do another one. I have some songs I really like, but right now I'm focusing on my stories while the ideas are still there. Since I like doing song oneshots, I don't have to write when I think of them because the ideas will come crashing back to me every time I listen to the song. So, unless I get a request from someone with a particular song, I'm gonna hold off on oneshots.

I have ANOTHER story idea, but I'm definitely waiting until something is finished up here, most likely A New Life.

From looking at my stories A New Life should be the first one finished, then Runaway. After that it just depends.

If anyone has any ideas for any stories please feel free to PM me the ideas.

For those of you who actually took the time to read this, thank you!

Mollie XOXO


	11. Warning

Warning!!

Okay so I feel like I really O.D. on the author's notes, but whatever. All right, so I'm giving you guys a warning now, on June 18th I leave for Las Cabos, Mexico for 5 (?) days or so. So I won't have internet and there won't be any updates. But there's good news. I'm still taking my computer so I'll have all the updates typed already so when I get back I'll post a million or so chapters. Since it's a business trip my dad will be in meetings all day and my mom and annoying little brother can't go so I'll be alone and free to do whatever I want, even sit by the pool with my computer and type!

That was the warning. Now for news. I've started a new story called Why Can't I? Warning: there is Troypay and Ryella at the beginning. It pains me to write it, but it's all for the story's purpose. There will be eventual Troyella I promise!

Secondly, A New Life has ended, and Runaway is coming to a close. So be forewarned that Runaway does not have a lot longer. By the time I get back from Mexico I will have all the chapters written and it'll just be a matter of posting it all on fanfiction, if I have it finished before I leave then even better for me cause it's one less story. (I really think I over did it with the amount of projects I give myself to work on)

Status on Life at EHS. It's still on hold and I really want your ideas. You see even if I don't use them, they'll help oil the rusty wheels in that part of my brain. Seriously HELP ME. I feel like I gave myself a clean ending and didn't leave any room for drama or action.

Beautiful Again…yeah…about that. I've hit a block. I'm not quite sure what to do with it. I just need a cute fluffy idea for the next chapter that flows with the story. I can tell that the next chapter needs to be one of those fluffy fun filler chapters. I just need some ideas to get the story rolling again.

As for College Life, I've got an idea and I'm working on fleshing it out so that's coming. No worries with that story yet. I'd have to say that it's the slowest yet, and it's basically all fluff, but that's just the way it is sorry!

UCLA Adventures: I'm also at a slight block there, but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure something will hit me. Ideas are welcome though.

Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye are all good. There should be steady updates. I've set them up for a good amount of drama and fun. So they're awesome.

Rating wise, someone mentioned that I might need to permanently change the rating on Learning to Breathe for sexual content so I did. While I was at it I changed the ratings of Runaway and In the Blink of an Eye. So for those three stories I won't be warning you that it's M Rated. If I need to put a lemon alert before it comes you just need to tell me, otherwise, just know that it's M rated for SC and that it won't be in all chapters, but it will be in some. Why Can't I? Is also rated M for SC, so be forewarned.

Okay, that's all I have to say, sorry for all the ANs I do, but I like to babble…enjoy!

Mollie XOXO


	12. What's Up

What's Up

I'm officially back from Mexico and had the opportunity to do a lot of thinking. First of all I think that everyone should know that when September comes around I might not be writing as much or at all because I'm going to be moving into the dorms for college. Secondly, my mom might have cirrhosis, which could lead to liver failure and hopes for a transplant, and my little brother (14 years old) has to have a major surgery this summer for his stomach, which is concave and creating some problems. So for now my time is becoming sparse, so I'll write when I can, but there are no guarantees about new updates all the time since it seems that I'm basically in charge of the house for now.

Life at EHS is on hold for lack of ideas, which I have been BEGGING for, I've just received zero help. If no one wants it up, I'll gladly delete the story.

Right now I think I might have a few too many stories going on. I really want to finish one, but I'm not at that place for any one of them. I thought maybe Runaway was the closest, maybe it still is, but I just don't know after re-reading it. So I've made a decision that I know not everyone is going to like.

Life at EHS is already on hold, but I'm going to add a few stories to that list. I'm holding College Life and UCLA Adventures for a while too. That leaves me with Runaway, Why Can't I? (which is going to come slowly I think), Learning to Breathe, In the Blink of an Eye, The Return of the Wildcats, and Beautiful Again. That's 6 stories. When one of them ends I'll probably pick one of the three on hold up. If an idea comes out of the blue for Life at EHS though, you better believe that I'm writing it out, those who read that have been VERY patient with me.

I know I promised updates, and I had them for Beautiful Again, The Return of the Wildcats, In the Blink of an Eye, Learning to Breathe, Why Can't I?, Runaway and oneshots, but somehow all of them are gone with the exception of Beautiful Again, and Runaway. I don't know if it was something I did or something my friend Drake did, who borrowed my computer in Mexico. So for now I'm working on re-creating the chapters and hopefully they'll be up soon. Please be patient with me I do sincerely apologize.

So that's my sad story. I hope everyone understands and I'm really sorry, so now I'm going to try to remember everything I wrote that's gone, I think I'm gonna start with the oneshots since I'm actually listening to the songs right now lol.

Mollie XOXO


	13. Chapter 9: After Winter Formal Trauma

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Okay so I know that Life at EHS is on hold, but Buggie842 sent me some ideas for this and UCLA Adventures (still on hold for the moment) and everyone who reads this has been extremely patient with me so I decided to update it. Seriously though, everyone owes Haleigh a big thanks for this one!!

Chapter 9: After Winter Formal Trauma

Colleen sprinted out of beautiful setting that held her junior winter formal, leaving her date, Josh Hardy the football captain, very confused. She couldn't believe what was happening. "How could Troy choose that slut over me?" she moaned as she sat on an empty chair, furious at the night's events. She was supposed to be Winter Formal Queen, with Troy, not that Gabriella girl.

As she sat quietly moping in the hallway, an idea formed in her little head. She laughed, a loud cackle that a little child might have mistaken for a witch's laugh at the thought in her mind. "Perfect." She muttered, getting up and returning to the dance.

An hour later everyone was filing back to their limos. We piled into the Evans' white stretch limo and headed back to the mansion. Everyone was exhausted and decided to forgo the party and just curl up in bed for a well-deserved nights rest.

The next morning we talked about what we wanted to do. "Mall." Us five girls chorused. The guys groaned, but nonetheless accepted the idea. Piling into the guys cars we took off to the mall. Troy and I were happy to have Troy's car all to ourselves.

"Last night was incredible." I admitted with a smile

Troy laughed, "Your face was priceless when you won." He said, poking my side.

"Hey now, how was I supposed to know that was going to happen, from my understanding it's always Colleen that wins with you." I pointed out.

Picking up my hand and gently pressing a kiss to the back of it he smiled responding, "Not anymore princess." I sighed contentedly as I focused her gaze out the window. Life was perfect, just how it was supposed to be.

Suddenly I let out a blood-curling scream as Troy swerved to avoid a car that had run a red light at a turn signal. The car spun out of control and went toppling over the side of the bridge we were just beginning to cross. I panicked as I glanced at Troy, seeing he was unconscious from the impact.

Picking up an umbrella from the back seat I began banging at the window until the glass shattered just as the water began to reach window level. Undoing my belt and Troy's, I hauled him over to my seat and began trying to fit his large body out the window. Just as the water began seeping in I got him out. As water filled the car I pulled myself out, cutting my hand on a shard of glass. Ignoring the pain I grabbed hold of Troy's body and began to tread water as I attempted to keep both our head above water.

Seeing a nearby dock I began to swim towards it, I cursed myself for taking so long this morning and being the ones to lock up the house, the gang was probably at the mall wondering where the fuck we were. After an eternity of swimming I reached the dock.

Thankfully there was a ladder. I held firmly onto Troy who was still unconscious as I hauled myself up before pulling him with me. I looked at his bruised up body and began sobbing. I took a few deep breaths and began giving him CPR after checking to see that he had a pulse, which he luckily did.

The only problem was that he wasn't waking up, wailing I began to scream at him to wake the fuck up. Just then a boat pulled up, the police. I began sobbing uncontrollably as two officers gently picked Troy up and put him on the bench on the boat as another wrapped a blanket and his arms around me, trying to stop my crying.

"He's going to die." That was the only thing I could say, over and over again. When we reached land we were both put into an ambulance and hauled off to the hospital. When we got there they quickly checked me over and found that besides the shock of the accident (no shit Sherlock, was exactly what I told the idiot doctor), I was fine. Troy, however, had been rushed into surgery for internal bleeding. As I sat in a room in hospital scrubs and with a heated blanket two police officers came to talk to me.

"Hey there." The younger one said. I looked up at him, he was handsome, and looked very naïve.

"Yeah?" I whispered

Sitting next to me he gently took my small hand in his larger one as the older officer who probably played the bad cop when necessary looked on, "Can I have your name, and the name of your friend?"

I looked up at him, "My name is Gabriella Montez and good luck getting in touch with my mom, she's somewhere in Europe right now, I don't have a number for her. My father died when I was little in a," I choked on a sob, "car accident." Rubbing my hand gently the officer said nothing, "My boyfriend is Troy Bolton."

The older officer looked down at me, "Bolton, Jack's kid?" I nodded, "Oh my God." He mumbled

The younger officer looked up at him, "Isn't that your nephew?" The older man nodded. I stood up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." I muttered. Sitting back down the older officer left to call his brother and sister-in-law.

"How is this your fault?" the other officer, Officer Savich, asked me

"We were all going to the mall, but I wasn't ready, so Troy waited with me and I locked up. We left about five minutes behind our friends. If I'd been ready." I looked out the window.

"That doesn't make this your fault, we caught the guy, he's on drugs. It's his fault, not yours Gabriella." He comforted me, I nodded, "Now tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath, "The 10 of us stayed at the Evans' mansion last night after Winter Formal. We were all exhausted so we decided to go to bed when we got home. I got up and began fixing breakfast with Zeke Baylor. Once everyone came down we ate and decided to go to the mall. I cleaned up while everyone got ready." I paused for a moment. "Everyone else left while I went to change, five minutes later Troy and I went to get into his car.

"We were driving and he was making fun of how shocked I was that I won Winter Formal Queen, and we were just tossing playful banter back and forth before we fell into a comfortable silence. I was just thinking about how perfect this was when I saw a car run a red turn signal right before the bridge." I closed my eyes, shutting the image out, "I screamed and the car swerved, Troy's side his the bridge railing and he was knocked unconscious from the impact and we went over the side.

"Right before we hit the water I noticed Troy was out cold. Grabbing an umbrella from the back seat I beat the window open just before the window hit water level. I unbuckled out seatbelts and after a moment managed to get Troy out of the car. Then I pulled myself our. " I held up my bandaged hand where the deep cut was. "Then I grabbed Troy and pulled us both to the dock." Sighing, "Then the police came."

Officer Savich leaned into me slightly, "You did a very good job Gabriella, you did exactly what you should've done, you did all that could do, you didn't panic and lose control, if anything you saved both of your lives."

Just then I heard I pitched screaming from outside, Sharpay was there. I went and stood at the doorway and watched as she kneed a male nurse and came sprinting to me, engulfing me in a hug.

I laughed, "Pay, you shouldn't have done that." I patted her back lightly

"He shouldn't have stopped me." She was bawling, everyone was scared and pale. I looked behind her and found all my friends and the Bolton's.

Lucille came over and engulfed me in a hug of her own, "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded my head, "Troy isn't though." I mumbled and broke down into sobs. 15 minutes later all the parent showed up, Mrs. Evans had brought me clothes, which I gladly changed into. We all went and sat in the waiting room while Mr. Danforth and Mr. Cross went to get us some food.

The arrived 20 minutes later with subs and sodas. We sat in the small waiting room and picked at our food. The truth was it was just something to occupy our hands with, none of us were really hungry. 30 more minutes later a doctor came out, "Troy Bolton." He said

Everyone charged at him with questions. I hung back for a second and watched the terrified young man. Finally I spoke up, "Hey." Everyone in the room, including people I didn't know turned to look at me.

I walked up to the doctor, "Please, tell us what's going on." I asked, glaring at everyone who silently hung their heads listening.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Bolton is in a coma, the impact caused serious head injuries. If he wakes up he could have very bad brain damage." We all gaped at him, mouths opened.

He smiled sympathetically, "You may go in and see him if you'd like, he's in room 659." He turned and walked away. Everyone immediately began breaking down. I just held my head up and walked to the elevators. Sharpay watched me walk away and grabbed Zeke's hand, dragging him with her as she followed me. No one seemed to notice when the three of us stepped quietly on the elevator.

We walked into his room after what felt like years of waiting and stopped at the sight before us…

Thanks for Buggie842's car crash idea. Thank you for everyone's patience with me. I'm going to write yet another long author's note explaining some stuff so if everyone could read it and let me know what they want me to do…anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please.

Mollie XOXO


	14. Family Problems

So I know that no one reads these and I write them all the time, but I have some news…

1. My mom may have liver cancer…they're doing the final check on the 30th.

2. My brother is having a major surgery for his concave stomach

3. My 7-year-old cousin is in the hospital for not eating right now, she collapsed yesterday evening in a restaurant and it was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

4. My grandmother is also in the hospital, she's having breathing problems.

So what this all comes down to is that my family is slowly falling apart on me, this means that constant updates are not guaranteed. I can tell you that I'm going to try to update everyday just to get my mind off of things, although it'll probably be posted around midnight East Coast Time.

Now what I'm doing with my stories…

1. Buggie842 gave me an amazing idea for Life at EHS and I finally acted on it and updated a chapter of it.

2. I decided that I can't put stories on hold, Buggie842 also gave me an adorable idea for UCLA Adventures, which I now want to update. So I'm not going to put any stories "on hold" I'm just not going to write and beg for ideas when I need them and when I don't feel like writing a certain story I'm not going to. That's pretty much the it.

3. I've changed my oneshots a little. All my music-based oneshots are under Music Oneshots (real creative I know right?). I wrote a regular oneshot and those that I write will be under Oneshots (I know I'm on fire!).

4. People have asked that I create at least a mini-story out of the first real oneshot I wrote, "Cruise Reunion." Who knows? Maybe I will, but for now no…there's enough I've got to finish up first.

5. As for A New Life, as of now there is no sequel in the picture. Maybe I will later, again I've got enough to write about now, maybe even too much.

So that's my news.

If anyone wants a sequel for A New Life or a story out of Cruise Reunion I'd like to know to see if it'd be worth doing after I finish up a story or two. So if you could just let me know that'd be amazing! I love you guys and thanks for putting up with me and my annoying author's notes, I do way too many of these things lol!

Mollie XOXO


	15. Stupid Technology

Okay I know what everyone is thinking, "2 author's notes in one day! How did we get so lucky? NOT!"

This is really frustrating, but something is wrong with my email account. This is so retarded, I can get any emails, except from fanfiction, I have no idea what's going on, all my little alert things are enabled and whatnot.

So I don't get alerted when someone posts a new chapter and I can't get your reviews unless I check my stats, which I probably will do if I have time.

If anyone wants to get in touch with me my email is or, because I tried to fix the problem but failed, I just opened a new account with aol, .

I tried changing my email address with fanfiction, but you have to confirm it by opening up a confirmation email with your old address, which won't get fanfiction emails! So frustrating. Anyways, if anyone has any advice please email me through your email account!

Thanks!!

Mollie XOXO

PS. Technology is so the devil's work!!


	16. Chapter 10: Watching Out For You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10: Watching Out For You

Troy's body was black, blue, and pale, covered with bandages with tubes sticking out of him. He was lifeless, just lying on the bed with his chest rising and falling in a steady pattern. One that he might never come out of. I looked behind me when I heard a sob escape from Pay's lips. I smiled as Zeke held her close to him, if not to comfort her, then to comfort himself.

Pulling a chair out of the corner, I set it next to Troy's bed and gently lifted his hand up. I pressed a kiss to the back of it, just like he had done to mine a few hours ago. Few hours? It felt like ages had gone by since that time. Now it was 6 o'clock in the evening instead of 10 that morning. We were supposed to be having our fun sleepover now. Playing truth or dare, watching movies. Zeke and me cooking a fun dinner while Chad bothered us. Maybe even have one of our infamous food fights. This was the last place on earth we were supposed to be. Sitting at the hospital watching Troy Bolton, the invisible, full of life boy that we all love, in a coma that he may never come out of.

"I'm so sorry baby." I whispered to him. I laid his hand back down and placed my head on top of it. Tears streamed freely down my face as I slowly drifted to sleep.

"Baby Brie?" Zeke gently tapped my shoulder. Turning to Sharpay who was standing by the door hugging herself he spoke, "She's asleep."

"I think we should let people come in, in pairs and stay quiet. I have a feeling this is the only sleep she'll be getting for a while." Pay said, she walked over and placed a kiss on Troy's forehead and then on mine. Zeke gently pecked my forehead as well before exiting to head back down to the waiting room.

"Where's Gabi?" Jack Bolton came to a screeching halt in front of Zeke and Sharpay.

Zeke and Sharpay surveyed their friends and family. Lucille Bolton was sobbing, still leaning towards where her husband's chest had once been.

The Danforth's were quietly talking, trying to hold themselves together, which wasn't working as a loud sob was heard from Rachel Danforth.

Claire Evans was in hysterics, while her husband Henry Evans attempted to soothe her as his own tears fell down his own face.

Kelly Cross sat still, staring ahead as tears made their way down her face, while Richard Cross rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Carrie McKessie didn't move, tears didn't fall from her eyes, she was in a semi-catatonic state as Lucas McKessie tried to gain her attention.

Lisa Neilson quietly sobbed on her husbands shoulder while Josh Neilson whispered comforting words in her ear.

Debbie Riggs quietly talked with her husband, Jerry, trying to wrap her mind around the situation at hand.

Catherine Baylor was clinging to her husband for dear life, thinking of not only Troy, but Gabriella, the little girl that her son loved like a little sister, he cared very deeply for her and her pain would no doubt make Zeke even more upset. Zac Baylor simply rocked his crying wife back and forth, trying to calm her down.

Then there were their friends. Taylor was quietly sobbing on Chad's shoulder, and he held her close, even as tears streamed down his own face at the thought of losing his brother, his best friend. One of the most important people in his life.

Miley wasn't moving, she was just holding Ryan's hand as she stared blankly ahead of her, unable to comprehend what was happening to her friends. Ryan was clinging onto her hand and arm, trying to stay strong and keep the tears at bay. He was succeeding, for now, he didn't know how long it would actually last.

Kelsi was crying on Jason's shoulder. Sharpay watched sadly as she squirmed until she had repositioned herself on his lap, straddling him so she could cram her head in the crook of his neck, her tears soaking his shirt through. Jason simply rocked her back and forth, telling her it would be okay, even though he really wasn't sure of that himself.

Taking a deep breath, Sharpay took charge. "This is how this is going to work." She said in a loud, clear, strong voice, sending everyone into an immediate silence, "You will go into Troy's room in pairs only and you will be quiet. No loud sobbing or anything." Everyone nodded slowly, trying to see where she was going with this, "Boo is sleeping with her head on Troy's arm. This is probably the only sleep that she'll get for a while so you will be quiet and let her get it." She nodded towards her father who immediately understood and sent her a look of approval, "Everyone can come back to our house and stay if they wish and we will make daily trips here. Boo will be staying there." Everyone nodded once again, "Understood?" When no one responded she repeated herself, "Understood?"

"Yes Sharpay." Everyone, including the parents, said.

"Okay," Sharpay's voice became soft again, "who'd like to go first." Everyone looked around, but no one made a move. Finally Miley stood up, taking Ryan with her. Nodding they quietly went to the elevator.

Walking into the room they smiled at the sleeping form of Gabriella and then their eyes landed on Troy. They silently sat down on the one other chair in room and began whispering to Troy that he had to pull through.

10 minutes later they were back in the waiting room. Nodding, Kelsi stood up and offered Jason her hand, he took it, wiped away his stray tears and headed to the elevator with his girlfriend.

Sharpay looked up at Zeke when they'd left, "He'll come out of this. He's Troy Bolton, he's stronger than life." She said, trying to assure her boyfriend.

"I'm so worry about Brie until he does though. We have to keep her occupied and make sure she eats." Zeke said, his handsome face contorted with worry. Shar nodded, feeling the same way towards her best friend, her sister.

Soon enough Kelsi and Jason were back. "You wanna go now?" Taylor whispered in Chad's ear. He shook his head no and Taylor motioned to her parents to go ahead. Nodding her understanding, Carrie McKessie led her husband to the elevator.

The Neilsons, Crosses, Evans and the Riggs followed shortly after. "Now." Chad said. Taylor nodded and they walked to the elevator.

"Troy." Chad whispered when he saw his best friend, his brother, his bud lying there lifeless. Taylor quietly cried into Chad's chest as he cried into her hair. They stood like that for 20 minutes. Just being there in the room attached to each other before they two came back into the waiting room.

The Danforths and the Baylors went in and took in the sight of Troy and Gabriella, finally leaving the Boltons themselves.

Walking silently into their son's room, a strangled cry left Lucille's mouth. He was so, dead looking. The usually carefree, full of fun and life boy was no longer there.

Gabriella stirred at the sound of a cry. Waking up she turned to see Jack and Lucille Bolton behind her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Jack and Lucille simultaneously wrapped Gabi in a hug, telling her it wasn't her fault and it'd be okay.

Gabi looked up from her seat next to Troy's bed, across from her Lucille was perched on Jack's lap, holding Troy's other hand. "I'll be right back." She muttered. The couple nodded as she left the room.

"I hope she stays strong." Jack said through tears as he looked down at his son.

Walking into the lobby, Gabi took in all her friends and their parents, her real family. She fleetingly wished her mother was present to comfort her. Everyone looked up when she entered. Her brown orbs, which held so much pain, connected with each set of eyes before settling on Zeke's own brown eyes. As she let a loud sob loose, Sharpay removed herself from Zeke's lap while he ran over and scooped Gabi off the floor that she had collapsed on. Carrying her over to where Sharpay was waiting, he set her gently on his lap and opened his other arm up, which Sharpay gratefully crawled into. He gently rocked the two most important girls in his life: his love and his baby sister. He suddenly thought back to a conversation he had with Troy.

FLASHBACK

Troy and Zeke were having a one-on-one game in Troy's backyard. No one was home and it was just the two of them. Once Troy had deftly beaten Zeke, the two plopped into chairs under an umbrella, gratefully drinking down their water.

"Dude." Troy looked over at Zeke, one of his closet friends, "Can I ask a favor of you?"

Zeke looked at Troy, and as if reading his mind responded with, "Yeah, and I need one from you too. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while actually."

Troy laughed good-naturedly, "No problem, whatever it is. Look," he got suddenly very serious, "you and El have this connection that she doesn't have with Ryan, Jason, or Chad." He shook his head, "I don't know what it is, but you're the brother she's never had. She thinks of all of you as brothers, but she's closest to you." Looking off towards the road he continued, "If something happens, please promise me something."

"Anything man." Zeke said, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Take care of her for me man." Troy blushed, "This sounds way too cheesy, Chad would probably make fun of me for it, and you're welcome to. It sounds ridiculous."

Zeke shook his head, "No it doesn't. I wanted to ask you the same thing actually. Brie and Shar are really close, and because of that, Shar has taken a definite liking towards you, please tell me you'd watch out for her." Zeke pleaded, knowing that not many people really cared for Sharpay.

Troy smiled, "Of course." He shook his head again, "We were thinking the same thing."

"Yeah," Zeke smiled, "so it's a deal, we watch out for them." He smiled, "Though I have a feeling all of us would watch out for all the girls, especially Brie." He gave Troy a thoughtful look, "She brought us all together, actually it was both of you." He got up and gave Troy a man hug, "Thanks man."

Troy returned the hug, "My pleasure."

END OF FLASHBACK

Zeke smiled at the memory, he hoped that it never would happen on this scale, but he knew he had to watch out for Brie, especially since Troy was down.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	17. Chapter 11: Things Can't Get Any Worse

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11: Things Can't Get Any Worse, Right?

We'd been sent home by the hospital staff that'd kicked us out of Troy's room when visiting hours were over. Now we were all in the Evans' living room while Zeke was cooking us dinner. Normally I would have been in there with him, but I decided that I'd rather sit and stare out the window at the falling rainstorm.

I sighed, taking in each lightening bolt, each crack of thunder, and each drop of precious water that fell from the sky. I'd never liked rainstorms before, but I suddenly held a new appreciation for everything. Because now I understood how easily it could all be taken away from me. Tears fell from my face like the rain fell from the sky. Continuous, flowing freely and angrily, I didn't understand how this could've happened to Troy, who hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't deserve it.

I wished that my mom was there, just in the room, her presence was enough to calm me, just like Troy's. "Food!" Chad screamed, jumping up and down like a rabbit as Zeke brought trays of food into the living room where MTV was playing.

Everyone crowded around to eat the freshly made pizza and brownies except for me. I remained in my spot by the window. Everyone looked towards me and Zeke cut me a slice of pizza and placed a brownie on the plate too. Jason filled a cup of coke up and handed it to Zeke.

"Baby Brie." No response, "Sweetie you need to eat something." I nodded and he put the plate on the table next to me. Mr. Evans entered the room.

"Gabi I have good news." He said, smiling slightly.

I jerked towards him, "About Troy? What?"

He shook his head, "No, I managed to contact your mother, she's flying in from the Middle East, her business is giving her time off."

I ran over and engulfed Henry in a hug, "Thank you Henry." I mumbled, he was the best, with connections everywhere.

He returned the hug and dropped a kiss on my temple, "Now eat some dinner, it'll make you feel a little better." I nodded and joined my friends, excited that my mom was coming back into town.

The next morning we were all at the hospital bright and early. We sat in Troy's room, it was Sunday and we were all dreading school the next day. Everyone had heard about Troy's accident and people came in flocks. Jason and Ryan stood outside the door, taking shifts with Zeke and Chad, to keep people from bursting in. Someone had let the room number slip so people were just going up at their own will. I was sitting on Zeke's lap with Sharpay, trying to stay awake. The room door opened and their was a loud screech: Colleen Traylor.

I jumped to my feet, "You've got to fucking be kidding me." I muttered. I glared at her as she sobbed by Troy's bed, telling him she was so sorry and it was all MY fault. I scoffed and ran out of the room. I went down to the nurses' station.

"Yes Gabi." The sweet nurse named Helen knew me now.

"Ugh, can we get Troy into a different room? Someone slipped his room number to everyone. Now people are flocking like freaking paparazzi. You'd think he was a Lakers player." I grumbled.

She smiled, "I take it the scream came from the slutty blonde that just went in there."

"Yeah, the bitch from hell." Helen looked a little taken aback at my tone, "She's been trying to break us up all year. We don't get along needless to say." Helen nodded and agreed to switch the rooms.

40 minutes later we were sitting in suite 364 in peace and quiet. Chad and Jason had hooked an Xbox (so typical of them) up to the small TV and were quietly playing a racing game. Kelsi was quietly writing music at one side of the table, while Taylor and Miley were doing homework on the other side of it. Sharpay and I were sitting on the empty bed talking. And Ryan and Zeke were sitting in two chairs next to our bed talking, while Zeke kept a steady eye on us.

The door opened, revealing Zac Baylor, Henry Evans, and two police officers.

We looked at each other, "Look, it's not as if things could get any worse, right?" Chad asked, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Dad," Zeke warily asked, what's going on?" We all looked between Zac, Henry, and the officers, the same ones that took my statement on the accident.

"We have to wait for one more person." Zac answered, walking over towards Zeke and me.

"Who?" I asked

A tall man answered the question for me. "I'm Special Agent Ford MacDougal of the FBI, Counter-Terrorism." He stuck his hand out. I looked at it, and shook it, he looked tough as nails scary.

"Gabriella Montez" I introduced myself in a voice above a whisper.

"Do you recognize this person?" he held up a photograph of a beautiful woman with shoulder length ebony hair, curly and thick. She was tan with big brown eyes: she was my mother.

"My mom." I muttered, nervously.

Sharpay grabbed one of my hands, while Zeke took the other, "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked

"I'm so sorry Princess, Gabs…" Henry's voice trailed off.

"Oh no…" I breathed out as tears trickled down my face, "Not mom…" Zeke got up and pulled me into his lap, rocking me back and forth.

"The airport she was at was bombed by a terrorist, she was among those that perished. I'm so sorry for your loss." Agent MacDougal said.

"My other loss." I choked out, looking towards Troy's lifeless body.

"Yes, your other loss." The agent replied looking around at a group of obviously close friends that was now shattered completely by two devastating tragedies in a matter of hours, he'd been informed about the car accident by the two police officers. "Poor girl" he thought, looking at the shaking brunette.

"Social Services is on their way." Officer Savich replied.

My head shot up, no way in hell was I going to be sent away to some fucking foster home, I was staying right here, I was going to East High. "Social Services?" All of us teens asked in disbelief.

"Dad?" Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan chorused, not wanting what was about to happen. Zac Baylor nodded to his son. Zeke carefully handed me off to Ryan, who was standing next to us and followed his father, Henry, the two officers, and the FBI agent out of the room.

"Dad…" Zeke asked, "could we, I mean you and mom, adopt Brie?" his brown eyes looked up pleadingly at his father, he was so afraid to lose his baby sister, "Please dad, I promised Troy I'd protect her. I can't do that if she's not in Albuquerque and she'll die if she has to leave Troy and Sharpay. Please dad, you know Brie. Please." He was begging, and he was not ashamed of it.

"Son, you don't need to beg me. Your mother and I have agreed that's what's best. We'll discuss it with the Social Services agent and,"

"Discuss what with the Social Services agent?" A friendly gray-haired woman asked.

"Adopting Gabriella Montez." Zac Baylor answered

"Someone wants her?" the lady asked, "Already?"

"Yes, my wife and I do." Zac held out his hand, "I'm Zac Baylor, this is my son Zeke. Gabriella is already like our daughter."

"I see," the woman shook his hand, "I'm Susan Broderson, are you dating Gabriella?" she inquired.

Zeke made a face, "No I'm dating her best friend, and she's dating mine, Troy is in there in a coma…Brie's my baby sister." Zeke explained, appalled at the thought.

"Well, then let's settle this little mess out so this young lady won't have to go through any more trauma." Susan replied. Zeke smiled and darted back into the room.

"Brie!" he ran up to her, "If you agree to it, my parents are going to adopt you!"

Gabi looked up, "Really?" despite the news of her mother's tragic death and the fact that the love of her life was in a coma, there was a glimmer of hope in her big, sad, brown eyes.

"Really." Zeke said, as the whole room cheered for joy.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	18. Chapter 12: Silence

I'm a very bad person. You should all disown me and I apologize. School has now started and midterms have arrived. Hopefully everything will slow down and I'll update more often but I guess as they say, we'll just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 12: Silence

I sat in the Social Services Office of Albuquerque, New Mexico with the Baylor's. "Just sign the papers here." Mrs. Broderson instructed tersely.

Zac Baylor, who had grown increasingly tired of the older woman nodded curtly and scribbled out something resembling his name for the last and final time. I let out a sigh as Zeke took my hand in his larger one. He gently rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand, trying to calm me down. The funeral was the following day and Troy was still in a coma. He wasn't going to be there, and I needed him there. But then I feel so selfish because I need to be there for him, he's the one in danger of dying and here I am bitching and whining about him not being at a funeral with me. Why does life have to be so difficult?

An hour later our newly formed family stood and shook hands with Mrs. Broderson before leaving the Social Services Office. I walked outside ahead of everyone else. Wrapping my arms around my body in an attempt to warm my body. I wasn't really cold on the outside, but on the inside, I was cold and empty. I felt like I had no one, especially when I needed someone. I needed Troy.

Catherine walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist as we reached the car. She motioned for Zeke to sit on my other side. As Zac slide into the driver seat, I was immediately sandwiched in the back by the remaining Baylor's. "It's going to be alright." Catherine whispered into my hair. I wanted to roll my eyes and scream, 'Really now? How do you fucking figure that?' Instead I chose to remain quiet and nod my head slightly.

We pulled up in front of the Evans' mansion, where we were all staying for the night before the funeral. We walked inside to find everyone, parents and all, including the Bolton's, sitting in the living room. Without a word, I walked up to the bedroom that I had deemed my own. I shut the door quietly and sat down on the bed. Looking around the room a small smile formed on my lips. The gang and I painted the room ourselves. It was a pale green. Tears slipped down my face as I stood up and walked over to the wall with the heart.

I traced my finger over the delicately painted pink heart. Suddenly sobs wracked through my body as I fell to the floor. I drew my legs up to my chest and put my face into them. I rocked back and forth as I loudly let loose all of my anger, frustration, and sorrow in those sobs.

I never heard the door open. I must have fallen asleep while crying hysterically. I woke up around 7 the next morning under the covers of my bed. I looked around; the lights were out in the room. Someone must've put me here last night before everyone turned in. Rubbing my red puffy eyes I realized what today was: The funeral.

I sighed and jumped into the shower. When I was out I walked to the closet, I'd had Pay bring one of my black dresses and heels over for the funeral. Turning on the TV I saw that it was actually going to be cold today, how fitting…

Sliding on a pair of black tights, slipping a back dress on, and topping it off with black stilettos, I walked back into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale, deathly pale. My eyes were still red, I looked like I was going to keel over and die at any given moment, who knows, maybe I would have. I applied a light amount of make-up, knowing today would be yet another day full of tears and pain.

I grabbed a black clutch and tossed my phone tissues in it before grabbing my coat and closing the door behind myself. I closed my eyes and leaned against the now shut door for a second trying to keep the tears at bay for another moment before I shook my head and headed down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen, I saw that everyone was there and accounted for.

Lucille smiled at me and stood up and pulled me in her arms. "Are you okay sweetie."

I looked at her and smiled. I opened my mouth, but swiftly closed it. Instead I nodded my head, speaking wasn't going to be an option today. Everyone gave me a worried look, but I just shook it off. There was a knock at the door.

Two men in black suits and little caps were outside. They were the limo drivers. We gathered up our belongings and trudged outside into the cool weather. The Wildcats silently slid into the first limo, while the parents got into the second one.

I slide into the sleek black limousine, all the way to the far end. Zeke slipped in next to me. He'd started in on the big brother role already. I was grateful for it. I could almost lean on him. I just didn't feel like I should get attached to anyone anymore. Everyone I grow to love gets taken away from me.

The funeral was a blur. I remember walking in with Zeke and Pay on either side of me. My friends flanked me, daring anyone to try to screw with me. I kept my eyes trained straight ahead, my head held high, and my shoulder back. I refused to show any signs of weakness.

We were at the Baylor's house, my new house. The wake was going on. Everyone was hugging me and touching me. I hated the sympathy, the fact that I was being treated like some pathetic human being who had no idea how to deal with myself. I slipped away into the kitchen.

There were caterers working to make sure that people had plenty to eat. I grabbed my handbag off the counter. "Please don't tell anyone I left." I asked the head caterer.

"I won't." The older man nodded his understanding as I opened the back door and ran to my little car. Jumping in I sped off to the hospital. All I needed to do was see him.

I parked and walked into the hospital. I smiled to everyone I passed and walked confidently into his room. I opened the door and pulled a chair up next to Troy's bed.

I picked his hand up, "Hey babe." I began talking to him. "So mom's funeral was this morning." I smiled at him, "Helen gave you a shave I see." I gently ran my thumb along his perfectly angular jaw line. "I haven't said anything this morning except to the head caterer. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone I left. I just had to see you."

I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I picked up a cup and began to water the various plants in the room. I rambled on about nothing in particular. About how I was behind on my schoolwork, but Taylor should be able to help me catch up. I spun around as the door opened.

"We figured you'd be here." It was Zeke and Sharpay. They were alone. I nodded, not saying a word. I just continued tidying up the room. There was nothing to say to them, to anyone except for Troy, as far as I was concerned.

"Boo we need you to talk to us." Sharpay pleaded with me. I shook my head 'no' and made my way back over to Troy's bed. I sat in the same chair and took his hand in mine.

"Please Brie." Zeke looked at me with big brown eyes.

"I want to be alone." I whispered.

"Is that really what's best for you?" Pay looked down at me. I wanted to snap and yell, but instead I just glared up at them. Zeke nodded his head and led Sharpay out the door, whispering something in her ear. I didn't care what he was saying, it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered, all that will ever matter is Troy.

I looked back over at his lifeless body and yawned. I rested my head on his hand and fell asleep.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	19. Chapter 13: Don't Forget

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 13: Don't Forget

I felt something twitch beneath me. I tried to ignore it, but it moved again. I grudgingly let out a slight groan before forcing my eyes to flutter open. Immediately guessing that Chad was trying to annoy me I gave him a grumbled complaint, "Leave me the fuck alone Chad, I'm sleeping." I closed my eyes and rested my head back onto Troy's hand.

I heard a chuckle and shot up. He was awake. "Troy?" I asked blinking a few times in disbelief.

He laughed again, "I guess so. Who are you?" he asked, confusion laced in both his voice and electric blue eyes.

"What do you mean you guess? And you don't know me?" He shook his head in response to both my questions. 'Okay, you just have to calm down Gabi, at least he's awake.' "I'm going to get the doctor." I quietly responded.

Slipping out the door I took a deep breath, 'Has he lost his memory?' I wondered silently. I walked over to the nurses' station where Helen was, as usual, sitting. "He's awake." I muttered.

Helen looked up and smiled, "You don't seem happy about it."

"He doesn't know me or who he is." I whispered as tears slowly slipped down my face, "I have a few phone calls to make." I walked into the waiting room, which was dead quiet. I began dialing the familiar number of Sharpay's cell phone.

"Boo?" She sounded worried.

"He's awake." I ended the call. Walking back into Troy's room I found a doctor and a nurse questioning him. I stood quietly in the corner, trying not to cry, trying to be strong.

"Who is that?" Troy whispered to the Doctor Wells, "And why is she in all black?"

The doctor smiled sympathetically and went to answer, but I beat him to the punch, "I'm Gabriella Montez, you usually call me El or El Bell, I'm your girlfriend, and I'm in black because my mom's funeral was today." He looked at me with concerned eyes, "You wouldn't know that, you were still in the coma when she died."

"I'm really sorry Gabriella." He gave me a small smile. Gabriella, it stung, he never uses my full name, and to hear it hurt like a thousand knives being shoved into my chest. I closed my eyes, hoping it would ease the pain; at least he's awake.

The door flew open and a swarm of people came in everyone wanting to know how he was. Doctor Wells and Helen stepped protectively in front of his bed, "He's lost his memory." Helen whispered, everyone fell silent.

"Who are you all?" Troy asked, slightly amused, "And why is your hair so big?" He motioned to Chad.

Chad patted his Afro, "Isn't it sweet?!" he squealed.

"Chad you sound like a girl, don't do that." Taylor told him sternly. He nodded meekly in response.

Troy laughed, "You two are funny, you dating or something?" he motioned to their intertwined hands.

"Yeah dude, we're your best friends, I'm Chad Danforth!" Chad introduced himself like nothing was wrong.

"Who is everyone else?" Troy asked quietly. One by one the group introduced themselves, finally coming up to his parents. "Hey mom." Troy smiled brightly at his mother, "Hey dad." Everyone turned to the doctor as Lucille flew to her son's side.

"Knowing your parents is common even if you don't know anything else." Doctor Wells explained. Everyone nodded as the doctor began talking to Jack about therapy that could help trigger his memory. "It's your only option for the moment. I don't want to do any surgery now in case this is just a temporary thing. He could wake up in a few hours and know everyone and everything."

Zeke watched as I silently slipped out of the room, trying to be a shadow and go unnoticed. "Hey Brie."

I looked up from my place in the corner on the floor, "Hey Zeke."

He sat down and opened his arms, I gladly crawled into them, "He'll come to." Zeke whispered into my hair.

I nodded, "I'm not so sure, maybe I just shouldn't get attached to anyone anymore. Maybe I should leave, you all never had this drama until I came around." I cried into his chest, "That's it I'll just go."

I made a move to get up, but Zeke held firmly onto me, "You're not going anywhere. If you hadn't come around I wouldn't have Shar in my life. None of us would be as happy as we are, we owe everything to you." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off again, "No buts, you're staying here with us and you're going to be strong and you're going to help Troy get his memory back. Understood?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Zeke." I wiped my tears away and stood up, offering my hands to help him as well. Pulling himself up, we walked back into Troy's room.

I walked over to his bed and stood across from Lucille. I gently took one of his hands in my small one and smiled down at him. "Hey there." I quietly spoke.

"You're really my girlfriend?" he asked me incredulously.

I laughed a little, "Yeah, I am you saved me Troy, you're my hero." I smiled to everyone as they quietly slipped out of the room, leaving us in peace.

"I saved you?" I nodded, "Is that why I'm here?"

I shook my head 'no' "You saved me from Scott Henderson on my first day of school." Troy nodded and scrunched up his face trying to remember.

"Then why am I here?" he asked

"We were in a car crash on the way to the mall to meet the gang." He looked at me, as if asking me to continue. I pulled a chair up and sat down, "It was the day after winter formal, we'd all spent the night at the Evans' house." I giggled at his confused look, "The blonde ones." He still was trying to put two and two together, "The really loud dramatic girl and the quiet blonde guy."

"Right, Sharpay and Ryan." I smiled and nodded my head enthusiastically, "So if your mom is dead, where do you live?"

I got quiet for a minute and smiled, "You asked Zeke a while ago to take care of me if you couldn't. So he and his family adopted me. It was a very quick process since I had no guardians."

"I'm really sorry." He yawned out.

I giggled, "I'm going to go home and change, but I'll be back later, I'm sure the rest of the gang will be here too."

"Ella?" I turned around and smiled, "Yeah Troy?" "Can you guys tell me about school and what we do? You know," he blushed slightly, "stories?"

I walked over to him and gently ran a hand down his face, "Of course Troy." I kissed his forehead and waved a silent goodbye as I walked out of the room and towards my car. It had been a long day.

I pulled my car into the Baylor's driveway and sat there, just staring at the white garage door for about five minutes. I wasn't really staring at the garage door, more through the garage door and into my own mind. I couldn't figure anything out in my head. How could Troy not remember us, how could my mom be dead, how could my life be completely upside down when it just got right side up? I hit the steering wheel a couple of times to relieve some frustration before getting out of the car and walking slowly inside. Everyone was, of course, sitting in the living room.

"Hey." I waved to them all and went to sit down. I rested my head on Zeke's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"How is he?" Lucille asked quietly.

"He'll be fine. He'll remember, I think he's just going to need some reminding." I looked at everyone, determined. I was going to get my boyfriend back if it killed me. "I say we all get into comfy clothes, grab as many photo albums as we can find of Troy's entire life and our time together and then we go to the hospital. He wants to hear stories, he wants to know us."

"You kids go." Jack turned around from looking out the window. "Tell us how it goes tonight."

"Are you sure Jack?" Chad asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's best if you guys go, you'll stimulate his memory, I know it and Gabi?" I looked at him, "He'll come back to you, don't worry."

I gave a brave smile, "I'm not." I got up and went upstairs to change. I piled a bunch of photo albums into bags and came down in my faded jeans and white v-neck long-sleeved t-shirt. I threw a blue scarf around my neck and grabbed my boots that were sitting by the door. Sliding them on I picked up my coat, "Let's go." I directed.

Everyone nodded and we piled into cars to head back to the hospital. As we walked in everyone moved out of our way, we looked determined. And we were. We were determined to get our Troy back.


	20. Chapter 14: Thinking To Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14: Thinking To Do

Author's Note: So I know we talked Mr. Levenson, but I just wanted to remind you that Troy wrote this chapter in my book and I wrote a chapter in Troy's, our points of view just worked better like that. Plus he was in that coma and everything.

Troy's POV

I was sitting quietly in my hospital room, literally just twiddling my thumbs. How can I not remember? I asked myself over and over. I knew who my parents were, but I didn't know myself? It just made no sense. And the girl? The really beautiful Latina with long black curly hair? What was her name again? Gabriella? She said that I called her 'El' or something like that.

I jumped slightly when the door opened. Speak of the devil. There she was, God she's gorgeous. "Hey Troy." Her sweet voice filled the room.

I smiled at her, "Hey El." I tried to say it confidently in hopes of seeing her really smile. Didn't she say that her mother's funeral was today? Plus I've never really seen her smile. Well, actually, I have, I just don't remember it because of this terrible memory shit going on.

Gabriella gave me a radiant smile that made me go weak in the knees, I guess it's a good thing I'm sitting. "How are you feeling?" she asked. She walked over after dropping her bag by the door and stood next to my bed. Her hand was resting on the edge. I smiled and picked it up, it was cold. I began rubbing her hand, hoping to warm it up. She sighed contentedly, this made me smile. The taller dark-skinned boy pulled a chair over for her to sit down in. "Thanks Zeke.' She smiled and sat down.

"So we brought photo albums." I looked over and a tiny brunette who I'd never heard talk spoke. I nodded, leaning into Gabriella I asked, "Who is she?"

Gabriella rubbed my arm, "Kelsi. She's Jason's girlfriend." Seeing my confused look, she pointed to a shorter boy with shaggy, dark hair.

"Jason and Kelsi." I repeated. They smiled at me and waved. "Can we go over names again?' I asked. Again Gabriella smiled, I could tell she was trying to stay as positive as possible. She stood up and walked over to her bag resting on the ground by the door. Everyone watched curiously as she bent over and pulled what look like a marker and a piece of paper out. Leaning against the door for support, she began furiously writing. Stepping back we all saw that they were nametags. She gave one to each person before placing one on her own shirt and then on my t-shirt. I smiled and grabbed the spare nametags and marker and wrote 'El' on one. Pulling it off I replaced the 'Gabriella' with 'El'.

Smiling, she went to put the marker and extras back in her bag. As she was bending over, the door flew open and a bleach blonde came sprinting in. The door hit Gabriella and she went flying against the wall hitting her head hard. I was by her side in an instant.

I looked up with distaste at the girl who had come barging in out of the blue. Helping Gabi up, she held her hand to her head and wavered slightly. "Whoa there baby." I whispered in her ear. Her head shot up, nearly knocking into mine.

"Troy you should be in bed." She informed me, I shook my head 'no'. "El, you're hurt let me get the nurse."

"Troy Alexander Bolton get your ass in that bed before I haul you over my shoulder and place you there myself." She instructed me.

I chuckled, "Yeah, cause you can stand on your own." She glared at me and I backed down. Walking both of us over to the bed, I sat down and brought her on top of me. She sighed as she rested her head on my chest. I could tell she had a headache now,

"What the fuck is she doing in bed with you!" the girl screeched.

"Can you be quiet please?" I asked, "My beautiful girlfriend has a headache because of you."

The girl tossed her head to one side, "You're girlfriend?" She shook her head, "Troy baby I know you lost your memory and all but I'm you're girlfriend." I gaped at her, would I really date her? I looked at all the people in the room. Gabi had fallen asleep very quickly on my chest. Was Gabi my girlfriend or was this blonde?

"What's your name?" I asked.

She looked shocked that I didn't know her, "Colleen. Duh." That was her answer? Gabi was at least sweet about it. This girl, Colleen, she wasn't so sweet.

"Um, I don't remember anybody so of course I don't remember you, and can you be quiet El is asleep." He groaned, "And you aren't helping the way I feel. So if you are my girlfriend wouldn't you want what was best for me and shut up?"

The girl stood there dumbfounded, like seriously confused about how I could tell her off like that. I looked over to Chad, my best friend apparently. He nodded and took her arm, "And out you go Barbie." He winked at me and led her out to the waiting room while Sharpay went storming to the nurses' station to get the room switched AGAIN apparently.

When she came back she had the nice woman Helen in tow, "Troy I am so sorry, we're going to switch your room again and then we're going to make sure no one unwanted gets in here." She went to leave when she noticed Gabi and the bump that was growing on her head, "What happened to Gabi?" she asked concerned.

"When that bitch came in she hit Boo with the door." Sharpay hissed loudly. Helen nodded and took a look at the bump, causing El to stir slightly. Nodding that it was okay she left and 15 minutes later we were all sitting in room 516. Thank God for Helen.

Gabi's head was killing her so the gang convinced her to go home and sleep promising a visit in the morning. When the gang was gone I pressed the nurse call button and Helen came in, "Yeah honey?"

"Do you have a minute?" I asked. She nodded and sat down, pulling a chair next to my bed. I sat up so I could face her. "Um, do you know anything about my friends?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled at me, her big green eyes slightly sad, "Yeah, I do. What do you wanna know sweetie?"

I looked at her and thought for a minute, "Everything you have time to tell me please. I just, that girl that hurt Gabriella, she claimed she was my girlfriend, but then Gabi told me she was and I'm just so confused."

Helen smiled sympathetically, "Troy, Gabriella is your girlfriend. She's been here through thick and thin, especially for he, what with her mom dying like that. It was so sad, but Zeke, he's something else, he had his parents adopt her."

"How did her mother die?" I looked at her and saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"Terrorist blew up the airport she was in. It was over in the Middle East." Helen explained.

"Wow, that's so terrible. I feel really bad for her." I looked away, "So has everyone been there for her, since I couldn't be?"

"Yeah, there a great group you got there. You all are called the 'Wildcats'." Helen gave me a huge smile, "It's so cool, you guys are amazing, and the stories! Oh my God they've been doing the 'do you remember when' game. Constantly talking about everything. Including how it was before Gabi came to Albuquerque." Helen gushed.

"Really?" When she nodded I asked, "How was it before she came?"

"Well, apparently you boys had no connection with the girls, except for the fact that Ryan and Sharpay are twins, and they would refuse to acknowledge each other. Your school was, and sort of still is, very into the cliques so it would have been unheard of that you boys being basketball players, not to mention the fact that you run the school, would have any connection with these girls. But Gabi came and that all changed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you saved her from that boy, Scott Henderson I think. He attacked her and you stopped it." Helen paused, "When he tried it again, your friends found him and his gang trying to get her and they stopped them. Then she went to you and you got the guys to accept both her and the girls."

"Wow." That was all I could think to say. The door opened and a woman called Helen out of the room.

"I'll come back later and we can talk more." She informed me with a smile before leaving me once again alone. I realized that I had a lot of thinking to do.

Review!!!

Mollie XOXO


	21. Chapter 15: All Be Fine

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 15: All Be Fine

Troy's POV

I was still thinking over everything Helen had said. So Gabriella was my girlfriend. I was glad that was settled. I much preferred her to the blonde girl, what was her name again, Colleen I think. Sighing I looked at the clock. I know my parents had somehow convinced the nurse staff that our friends should be able to come and go at all hours, meaning that the gang may come by even though it's after hours.

I sighed, I was bored. I looked around the room again, my eyes lit up when I realized that Gabriella had left her bag of photo albums. Standing up, I wavered slightly from a head rush, before I walked across the room to the small table that had the Xbox on it and picked up the bag. I carried it back over to my bed to sit down and look through it all.

I didn't hear the door open so I was surprised when I felt someone tugging my sweatpants up. Spinning around in shock, I was faced with the bright smile of Gabriella.

She giggled her sweet musical laugh, "You never pull your pants up Wildcats." She shook her head, "I have to do it for you so Darbus won't give you detention. Now it's become a habit." She laughed again, a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry to be a problem." She twisted her face slightly in mock anger, I threw my arm over her shoulder, "How's your head?" I asked.

She let out a content sigh at the contact between our bodies, and I wasn't about to lie, it felt right, "It's much better. Thanks Troy."

I nodded, "Come on, let's go through these albums." I played a pout on my face and she giggled, allowing me to lead her to the bed. I climbed up and patted the spot next to me. She gave a full on grin before climbing up and tucking her body neatly into mine. We fit. It was weird, but true.

"So where do you want to start Wildcat?" She asked.

I looked over at her, "Where did that nickname come from Gabriella?"

I felt her tense slightly, it was probably because I used her full name. "Um, I'm not really sure, I just said it one day at lunch. I think I was teasing you about being East High's Golden Boy. It stuck."

"And when did I start calling you Ella?" I smiled when she smiled.

"The morning after Scott attacked me, I found you and the guys waiting at my locker. You called me Ella and I told you I liked it and you said that was good cause I was stuck with it." She sighed as she leaned her head on my chest. I could tell she was listening to my heartbeat.

I felt my own pulse increase as her hand slipped under my wife beater, skimming over my torso. I closed my eyes at the warm touch of her hand. Pushing the albums off the bed and onto the floor I leaned over her.

She looked up at me slightly shocked. I gave her a smirk, one that made her own breath quicken and her eyes light up, I think she was surprised, in a good way, like she'd been missing it. I tucked a curl behind her ear, letting my fingers linger on her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact, "Troy…" she whispered my name.

Something triggered in me, I'm not sure what it was, but I leaned down an softly connected our lips. Nothing big, just something sweet and loving. Her hands flew from her side and into my hair, gripping at it, allowing it to slip through her delicate fingers.

I moved my mouth from hers, and let it trail lightly down her jaw line and to her neck. Without any hesitation I placed my lips on her collarbone, sucking lightly and eliciting a delicious moan from her that filled the room. Somehow I knew that was her sensitive spot, the one that brought her the most pleasure. A minute later and I brought my face to hers, our foreheads pressed together as we nuzzled noses.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

She shook her head, "Don't be." She whispered, lightly kissing my mouth. I pulled back and let my hand trace the raised bruised mark on her collarbone. Her back arched slightly. I leaned down and ran my tongue over it, she cried out slightly. When I came back up to look her in the eyes, she had a slightly dazed look, "How does it look?" She asked, her voice was seductive.

I let my fingers linger on it for a moment, before dragging across her chest, "Perfect." I mumbled.

"They always do." She whispered.

I gave her a smile, "They do don't they?" My head shot up, our eyes connecting.

"What did you say?" She asked me, her voice was shaking.

I closed my eyes, "I remember, when we were lying on your bed, and it was the first time I gave you one." I paused, "I remember thinking you'd never looked so beautiful…"

She gave me a smile, "You remember that?"

I cocked my head to the side and nodded, "Yeah…" I thought for a moment, "But that's all I remember."

Her hand traced down my face, "It's a start." She yawned.

I chuckled, "You can stay if you want." She smiled and nodded. I rolled back over to the side and drew her tiny body next to mine. I'd remembered something. It wasn't much, but it was something.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and stretched my arm out. I was looking for El's small body. I sighed as I opened my eyes. This always happened. I heard chattering and sat up, "Why is it when I always wake up you're NEVER there?" I whined. "I swear El, when you were staying with me while your mom was in London you were always up before me. Why do you like to be up this early?"

Everyone stared at me. I watched as El's hands flew up. "You remember when I stayed with you? Months ago? And where my mom was?"

I gave her a confused look, "El what the hell are you talking about? Of course I remember that. It was after Scott started messing with you, when you first moved here." I stood up and walked over to her, I began running my hands over her body. "Babe? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with your memory?"

She looked at me confused, "Troy what are you talking about? You haven't known me! We've been going over photo albums." She motioned to the books next to the Xbox on the table. "You were in the accident."

"I know, you're okay right?" I asked her.

"I'm going to get a doctor." I looked up, Jason was walking towards the door.

"Dude, I'm fine. What's your name again?" I scratched my head.

Gabriella let out a scream, "You remember me! It's a huge start!" She wrapped her arms around me. "Now we just have to work on everyone else, she mumbled into my chest.

I looked around the room, "There are so many of you." I muttered. The room laughed, "But yeah dude, I guess you can go get the doctor, but before you do I'm going to remember your name." I paused for a minute, "Jason."

"Right." He gave me a crooked smile before leaving to get a doctor.

Doctor Wells came in, "So you remember Ms. Montez." He nodded, "That's good, it's a good start Troy."

"Doctor Wells?" He turned to look at me, "How come I don't remember not remember Ella?"

"It's common, when this passes over, you'll remember being confused, but you probably won't remember exactly what happened for about a week. Then it will slowly all come back to you." He gave a smile, "And then you'll realize how lucky you are." And he was gone. I nodded and sighed.

"We can do it Troy. I know it. You're amazingly strong." I looked up and smiled at Gabriella.

I held out my hand to her and she came over, climbing on the bed I was now sitting on, "If you're here, then I know it will all be fine." I leaned over and gave her a small kiss.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	22. Chapter 16: Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 16: Phone Call

**Sharpay's POV**

We all sat in the cafeteria talking excitedly about ways to make Troy get his memory fully back.

"What if we took him to a basketball game?" Jason suggested

"Oh you know what we should do!" Chad began jumping up and down.

"Please enlighten us Chad, instead of jumping up and down like a three year-old on a sugar high." Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's immature behavior.

"Do you guys remember the time we tried to rein act Home Alone 2?" Chad looked at Ryan, Jason, and Zeke.

"Yeah, but we got in SO much trouble for that…" Ryan looked cautiously at Chad.

"Well if we tried it again we could make Troy remember it!" Chad rolled his eyes and said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think Troy might get hurt if we try that so soon." Gabriella placed a hand gently on his arm, "But try to come up with other less dangerous things you five did as little boys, maybe we could do them!" Chad smiled and nodded vigorously, trying to think of more stuff.

"We should take him on a tour of the school when no one's here." Taylor commented.

"And we could," I stopped as my phone went off, "oh, it's daddy, I'm going to take this quickly." I stood up and jogged out of the cafeteria. Once in the silence of the hallway I answered, "Hey daddy what's up?"

"I've got some bad news Princess." Henry's voice resounded clearly through the phone.

"Bad news about what? Daddy what's going on?" My voice went from light and airy to serious and dangerously scared.

"It's Troy…"

"What are we talking about now?" I asked as I slid her phone back in my purse.

"More ways to make Troy remember everything." Zeke kissed my temple as I sat back down.

"Right Troy, memory, got it." I flashed one of my perfect white smiles at the table.

"We could cook dinner together and have a food fight like we usually do." Zeke smiled.

"Oh I love that idea Zeke!!!!" Gabriella's voice was getting high-pitched and excited.

"You've been spending way too much time with Sharpay." Chad covered his ears as Taylor and Kelsi gave him fairly forceful slaps on the biceps. "Ow! Violent women, lord have mercy!!!!"

* * *

I couldn't keep still. Why on earth did Darbus have to go on and on about the importance of Shakespeare. I glanced around the room, everyone seemed a bit antsy. Chad was fiddling with his hands, Taylor was drawing circles on her notebook paper, Zeke eyes were moving from the window to the clock and back again, Jason was sleeping soundly, but what else is knew, Miley was watching Darbus fearfully before sighing every few minutes, and Gabriella and Kelsi were passing knowing looks back and forth.

I was staring blankly out the window and Ryan was watching me intently. I don't think he knew that I knew he was watching me, but I knew.

"Miss Evans?" I looked up at the sound of my name, "Are you with us Miss Evans or are you in another land?" Uh-oh, Darbus looked damned angry.

"I'm um, here…" my voice was very uncertain at this point.

"Really, care to tell me what I've been explaining to the class?" Her hands were on her hips, watching me carefully as my eyes grew wide.

"Um you were discussing the importance of Shakespeare." I caught Taylor's figure out of the corner of my eye.

"And, we're waiting Miss Evans…" She began tapping her foot impatiently.

Taylor was signing the information to me, time to focus, "He was born on April 26 in Stratford-upon-Avon and he died that same day. And you believe that Hamlet is the greatest play ever written."

Darbus gave me a strange look, "That is correct…" I sighed in relief and signed a thank you back to her.

Closing my eyes for a moment I could feel the entire group looking at me, even though the class sucked I still always paid attention. The bell sounded, bringing us all out of our thoughts as we collectively stood up and tried to get the hell out of there.

"Are you okay Sharpay?" I felt Zeke's hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I answered, the irritation clearly laced through my voice

"She's fine, let's go Troy's waiting for us." Gabriella gave me a small smile as I shook Zeke's hand off and watched as Gabriella sprinted off to her locker.

"Shar, why are you so quiet, what do you know that we don't?" Miley turned to me who was trying to look everywhere, but at my friends.

"What makes you think I know something?" I asked quietly.

"For someone who's such an amazing actress you're sure doing a lousy job." Ryan crossed his arms over his chest, "Now what do you know?"

"Um, I may have talked to dad during lunch…" I commented quietly.

"We all know you talked to your dad during lunch Pay, now can we get to the hospital already?" We all turned to see Gabriella standing behind them, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, look we can talk about this when Troy's with us, we've got to keep him in the loop, it could stimulate his memory." Miley slammed her locker shut and started to lead the way, "Well are you guys coming or what?"

"Let's do this!" Chad slung his arm over Taylor's shoulder and followed Gabriella and Miley towards the front doors of the school.

"Shar?" I turned around to see Ryan trying to lag behind the group.

Detaching myself from Zeke, I looped my arm through Ryan's. "Yeah Ry?"

"What did Dad talk to you about?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Um apparently Troy took a small tour downhill…" I looked ahead at everyone, they were all jumping into cars.

"How small is small?" Ryan asked, opening the passenger door to his BMW for me.

Once we were safely tucked inside and headed towards the hospital, "Um not really small…" I looked out the window, "Gabriella is in for a very bad awakening when she gets to the hospital."

"Why did he slip back into a coma?" Ryan glanced nervously at his twin.

I vigorously shook her head back and forth, "God no it's not that bad, it's just bad…"

"Sharpay, you're being so cryptic, what happened? What have Jack and Lucille had to say about it?"

"Jack might hand over the reigns of coaching to someone else." I winced as Ryan's eyes grew wide. "Either that or pull the Wildcats out of the rest of the basketball season."

"What?" Ryan slammed on the breaks, nearly missing the car ahead of them.

"Ryan be careful please!" I screeched.

"Sorry, but pull us out? Just cause Troy's down? We could still do well! Troy would want us to continue!" Ryan slammed his hand on the wheel. "Damn it Sharpay what the fuck is going on? What the hell happened?"

"Jack and Lucille are flying to Seattle, Washington, apparently the top neurosurgeon in the country works at Seattle Grace, his name is Dr. Derek Shepard."

"Why do they need him, Sharpay what's going on?" Ryan asked again.

"Have we caught every fucking red light? Everyone else is probably already at the damn hospital?" I asked irritably.

"Who the fuck cares where everyone else is? Sharpay what is going on? Why do Jack and Lucille need to fly to Seattle?" Ryan asked again.

The ringing of my phone ended Ryan's tirade of questions. "Boo?"

"Oh my God Sharpay it's terrible!" Gabriella's voice sobbed loudly through the phone!

"Boo, I'm so sorry…" My voice cracked, she found out. I should be there. She found out.

"Pay, it's just he can't and I can't and Pay…" Gabriella's voice broke at the end.

"Sharpay you and Ryan have to get here now, I think she might hurt herself." Zeke's voice rang sharply through the phone before the dial tone hit my ears.

"Ryan drive, now." I directed. We had to get to the hospital. And we had to get there now.

Review!!!!!

Mollie XOXO

**_Does anyone know what TV show reference I made???? Cause I'm definitely going to be using it in the next chapter………………_**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


	24. Chapter 17: For Good

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 17: For Good

**ZEKE'S POV**

Sharpay saw this coming. She knew what we'd find when we got to the hospital and she didn't warn us.

"Bell you've got to calm down." I tried to keep my voice soothing. Calm. Quiet. Her sobs grew louder. She was struggling, trying to break free of my vise-like grip. "Bella you've got to calm down. Please Gabriella, for Troy."

That did it, she stopped struggling. She stopped fighting me. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Where the hell were Sharpay and Ryan? And all of our parents? And why were the doctors keeping us in this conference room? Where was our damn doctor?

The door opened quietly. It was Ryan. Gabriella's head shot up, "Pay?"

"Sorry Brie it's me." Ryan gave his best 100 watt smile as Gabriella would call it. "Shar's just taking a quick phone call."

"Another one?" Miley looked up in disbelief, her deep-rooted southern accent seeping through.

"Um, yeah another one." Ryan agreed with a quick nod.

"Did the phone call at lunch have anything to do with Troy?" Taylor's curiosity was warranted, but the timing couldn't have been worse.

Ryan faltered as Gabriella raised her head again. Her brown eyes were burning. "She knew didn't she?" She didn't wait for Ryan's verbal confirmation. His guilty expression was enough of a positive answer. "She knew and didn't say anything. No warning. Nothing. How could she not tell me that Troy had lost him memory again? All the progress we've made is..is.." She clenched her tiny fists together so tightly that they were white. Tears brimmed over her eyes as waterfalls cascaded down her cheeks. "It's over. I'm never going to get my Troy back." The tears stopped as suddenly as they started. Her face grew still and she pushed herself off my lap.

"Gabriella…" My voice shook slightly, afraid of what was going through her mind.

"I'm fine. It's okay. I just need alone fresh air." Did that make sense? I looked around. Everyone seemed just as confused as I was. Maybe I hadn't lost my mind quite yet.

Before anyone completely registered what was going on, Gabriella was out the door. "Should we follow?" Chad's voice was careful.

The door never slammed shut. No one answered Chad's floating question. "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Shepard." We all looked up together. A new doctor was walking in with Sharpay and all of our parents trailing behind him. We all stood up and one-by-one introduced ourselves. "Where is Miss Montez? Miss Evans was explaining she was Troy's girlfriend."

"Zeke where's Gabi?" My mother surveyed the room before settling her troubled eyes on me.

"She needed alone fresh air." I repeated. I cringed when my mother opened her mouth to yell at me for most likely letting Gabi go off on her own.

"And you let her take it? Zeke what if she hurts herself? What if something bad happens to her?" Yup there it was. She put her head in her hands as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"It'll be okay I'm sure she just needed to think. This must've been a shock for her. It sounds like she and Troy are very close." Dr. Shepard had no idea how close, close was.

"They're more than close. They're actually truly in love." Everyone looked at Lucille Bolton.

"Well then this is devastating. He was awake and lucid, now his memory is shot." Dr. Shepard leaned back casually. How the hell was he so casual and blasé about this. "But you see, I'm the foremost neurosurgeon in the country. Troy is in fine hands and I'll do everything I can to figure this out." He paused, "I suggest someone go after Ms. Montez." He stood up, "I'll see you once I have some news." Shaking hands with everyone he nodded a goodbye.

"Well he seemed like he knew what he was doing at least." Jack commented.

"I think it had something to do with his 'I'm too good for you' attitude." Sharpay scrunched up her nose.

"Oh the same one you have?" Shit leave it to Jason to point out the obvious, which will undoubtedly cause a fight.

"I'm gonna go find Bells." I stood up and walked out of the room. I could feel everyone's eyes following me.

"Okay Jason let's talk about that little snide remark now shall we?" I could hear Sharpay's voice fading into the background as she began a lecture on why she was not like Dr. Shepard. I wonder if they're related distantly?

Opening the door to that led out to the front parking lot, I began to weave around for Bella. She has this habit of disappearing where there's sun and fresh air. So basically outside. Well at least I didn't have to scour the entire hospital. That was something of a relief.

Looking around the parking lot I noticed something was missing. Where was Ryan's bright blue car? It should've been right…where I'm standing.

With wide eyes I sprinted back inside. Coming to a skidding halt in Troy's room I took a few deep breaths, "Ryan where is your car?"

Rolling his eyes he responded, "Oh it's right here in my back pocket." I gave him a glare and he responded, "It's in the parking lot you idiot."

I shook my head, "No it's not."

Digging through his pockets quickly he came up empty. No car keys. "She took my car."

"And left." I finished his thought.

For about 1 minute everyone stared at each other, trying to comprehend what had happened. What was happening. Then we all sprinted out, nearly knocking into all our parents who were coming into the room with food for us.

Jumping into the remaining cars we all sped off to my house. The speed limit was by far much too slow. Stepping down on the gas pedal a little harder I heard Kelsi's deep in take of a breath.

"Zeke I know we're in a hurry but getting pulled over by a cop will only slow us down more." She warned. I knew she was right. It was obvious. And the cops in this god-forsaken city loved pulling over college and high school kids. I tapped the break and the car slowed.

I heard sighs of relief and grunted. Even Jason was nervous.

Seeing a flashing lights behind me I groaned. Seriously? I slowed down to only going 5 over. I should not be getting pulled over. Everyone in the car tensed.

"Is that?" We all followed Jason's finger. Just as I began pulling over dark green Toyota Camry went flying by.

"Chad." We all muttered together. We sat in shock for about 20 seconds before we broke into peals of laughter. Taylor was madly hitting him as the cop trailed them.

"Well I guess we better follow them and make sure Chad doesn't get his ass hauled off to prison." Sharpay muttered from the passenger seat. Pulling back onto the road, I picked up speed til I was trailing the cop. I could see he and his partner were more or less confused when Chad pulled into my driveway next to Ryan's BMW.

I pulled up behind the police cruiser and jumped out to stall the officers while everyone else went to see if Gabriella had stayed at the house or taken her car.

"Check the garage!" I called to Taylor who had just sidestepped one of the officers. "Officer, I can explain just let them go check."

One of them turned to me. "Do you have any idea how fast he was going? And how fast you were going to keep up with us?"

"Sir I know we were breaking the law, but we actually have a really good" I began my explanation.

"Her car's still here." Taylor called.

"Check her closet." I suggested.

"I'm so far ahead of you." Sharpay shrieked from the house.

I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend, "Look my name is Zeke Baylor. This is my house. My sister's boyfriend has been in the hospital. They were in a car accident a while back and he lost his memory. He got it back and when we went to visit him today we found that he was no longer lucid. Briella just took off. We're just trying to find her before she does something stupid and hurts herself." I stopped as Sharpay came to a skidding halt beside us.

The officer opened his mouth to speak, but Sharpay held up her hand, "Me first. She's gone. Her big duffel is gone and her room is a mess. I'm guessing she got out of here in under 3 minutes. Everything she has of Troy's is on her bed." Her voice sounded steady to anyone who didn't know her, but I could hear the undercurrent of emotions threatening to spill out.

"She's really gone." Chad came up beside us. "Sorry about earlier officers." He nodded towards them.

"Wait so Gab ran away?" We all looked at Jason. He looked devastated.

"Damn it!" Ryan shouted, kicking the tire of his car.

"We gotta get to the airport." Miley looked around, "She'd fly out of here." She paused for a second, "You know she'd want to leave Albuquerque, come on babe," She gently unfisted Ryan's hand, "We gotta go stop her."

"Wait one second, you two," he pointed to me and Chad, "are coming with us."

Chad looked ready to fight, but I just shook my head and tossed my car keys to Shar, "You guys get to the airport. Chad we'll head there as soon as we get done here."

"But.."

I shook my head again, "It's easier this way. And guys, drive the speed limit so maybe we stop her."

Sharpay nodded and whipped her cell phone out, "I'll call daddy and have him get airport security to stop her if they can find her." I nodded and led the officers inside, "And I'll send your parents here guys." She motioned towards Chad and me. We were in deep shit.

* * *

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

I sprinted across the tiny airport and to gate 37C. I only had 3 minutes before they started boarding. I can't believe I made it this far.

I checked my ticket and just as the lady ran the blue highlighter across it in the form of her initials they called my seat.

First class. Ridiculously expensive. But it was the only seat left. And no one would think of looking for me there.

Running over to the line I boarded the plane without a second glance back.

I was through with Albuquerque. For good.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
